Soulmate
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Serena is Emerald younger sister. Prince Diamond has asked for Emeralds hand in marriage. Now Serena wants to find her one true love, but that turns out to be a more difficult task then she thought. CHAPTER 19 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters ^_^_

* * *

Emerald just couldn't believe it. She was to marry Prince Diamond of the Black Moon clan. When she heard the news a few weeks prior she ran to her younger sisters room to tell her the good…no great news.

"Serena wake up! You won't believe what just happened!" Emerald pushed open the huge doors to Serena's bedroom and found her awake seating at her vanity.

"What news, Emerald?" She asked combing her long blonde hair. Emerald had no idea how her sister, daughter of Lord Onyx and Lady Jade had blonde hair and blue eyes. No one in there family had blonde hair expect for Serena. Emerald blinded her eyes remembering her great news. She cleared her throat getting ready to just let it out.

"Emerald why do I look so different then everyone else in our family?" She asked. Emerald bit her lower lip. She didn't want to say something that would hurt Serena, for she was her sister. Emerald sighed and walked over to Serena, where she sat at her vanity still brushing her hair.

"Serena it doesn't matter what hair color or eye color you have," She placed a pale hand on Serena's shoulder. "Your still apart of this family." Serena stopped brushing placing the brush onto the marble top of her vanity. She looked up to Emerald's reflection in the mirror.

"Really? Because it also seems that Father and Mother don't care for me as much as they do you." Emerald reeled back shocked at what Serena said.

"Serena how can you even think that? They love you with all their heart. You would break both their hearts if they heard what you just said!" Serena looked down at her lap clasping her hands.

"I'm sorry it's just…I feel like I don't belong here sometimes…." She pushed herself away from the vanity, got up, and walked into her huge walk in closet. Emerald followed her in and fell into one of the armchairs feeling exhausted. Serena was busy pulling a dark purple dress from a hanger and pulled it on. Sometimes Emerald envied Serena. She wished that she had Serena's long blonde hair and lovely blues eyes. Serena pulled the hair out of the meat ball piggy tails and let it flow down her back. She had the longest hair that Emerald had ever seen. Serena grabbed a pair of heels and sat down in the other armchair.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Serena asked pulling on a pair of strappie dark purple heels. Emerald sat up a sensation going through her body. Of course how could she forget. She cleared her throat.

"I'm to be getting married to Prince Diamond!" She screamed. Serena stop in the middle of tying one of the heels strap around her ankle and looked up at Emerald's glowing form. Serena gave her sister a warm smile.

"That's great! When did you find out?" She asked finishing the strap of her heel.

"Just a few minutes ago! Father called me into his study and told me that I was to marry Prince Diamond. Oh Serena I'm so excited! I've had feelings for him as long as I can remember…!" Serena smiled and placed a hand on her sisters knee.

"I know you have. I've never met Prince Diamond, but I'm sure he'll make a wonderful brother-in-law." Emerald felt tears stinging her eyes. She was so happy that Serena approved of Prince Diamond.

"Oh Serena thank you…." Serena and Emerald stood up and hug each other close. Emerald could feel this was going to be a great day, and a great life. They heard a bell sounding off.

"It's time for breakfast." Serena said pulling away and messing with her hair. Emerald stroke her hair and whispered, "You look great Serena let's go." Serena nodded and they both left closing the closet door making the room dim and gloomy. There was a meow and a flick of a tail. Serena and Emerald hadn't notice a black cat with the symbol of the crescent moon on its forehead sitting in Serena's closet.

* * *

When they entered the dining room to find a man with blueish black hair and a sapphire colored jacket hanging off the back of the seat he was sitting in. They didn't know who he was. Until their Father, Lord Onyx introduced him.

"Ah here they are, my daughters." He said getting up and kissing them both on the cheek. "Emerald, Serena this is Sapphire, Prince Diamond's younger brother." Emerald's mouth grew to a huge smile.

"Oh its nice to meet you Sapphire." Sapphire stood up and bowed to Emerald.

"So this is the lovely girl is to wed my brother." Emerald felt her cheeks grow hot. "He sure is a lucky man."

"Oh Sapphire you do me to much justice." Sapphire chuckled and kissed Emerald's hand. She giggled for his lips tickled her hand. Sapphire glanced up and gave her a crocked smile.

"I hope the two of you don't mind me joining for breakfast." Emerald shook her head. "Oh course not please, please do join us." They took their seats and waited for Lady Jade to arrive. While they were waiting Emerald decided to strike up a conversation with Sapphire, her soon to be bother-in-law.

"So Sapphire how are you and Prince Diamond fairing?" She asked placing her napkin in her lap. Sapphire took a sip of red wine clearing his throat.

"We've been quiet good thank you for asking." He gave her a sexy smile. Emerald blush as did Serena. Lord Onyx drew them out of there gaze.

"So what are you girls up to today?" He asked. Emerald dropped her fork before taking a bite.

"I'm going to go shopping."

"And what are you going to do today Serena?" He took a bite of his bacon. Serena dabbed at her mouth.

"I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do today. Probably go with Emerald, or just to the library to read a book or something." Lord Onyx nodded and said, "That sounds good. Your grades are falling in English, and Math." Serena bowed her head.

"I know Father I'm sorry." She muttered. He shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing," He said taking a sip of his red wine. "I was never good in Math either." Serena's head snapped up. "Really!" She said a bit to loudly. Lord Onyx did nothing but laugh.

"Yes so your not alone sweetie." He laughed again. Serena noticed eyes falling on her and looking her over. She turned her head slowly and saw Sapphire staring at her. She blushed and asked to be excused.

"What's wrong darling?" Lady Jade asked walking in placing a hand on Serena's forehead. "You're a bit warm…why don't you go to your room and lie down. I'll be there in a moment with Pearl. Serena let out a sigh and pushed out the chair and stood up.

"Okay." She bowed to Sapphire and said her good-byes to Emerald and her Father.

"I'll come and see you soon sweetheart." Serena nodded and walked out of the dining room. Serena couldn't help but cry on the way to her room. Her heart was aching something bad. As she was crying she couldn't quiet see where she was going and when she bumped into someone she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Oh…I'm…sorry." Serena muttered through gasps. Two very strong hands had hold of her shoulders so she would not fall. So when she collected herself she pushed away from the man's chest.

"Thank you sir." But his hold didn't weaken. She tried to pry his hands off but they were to strong.

"Are you alright." She looked up to see a very handsome man with short white hair and violet eyes.

"Y-Yes t-thank you." He let her shoulders go and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit lost." Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling too.

"Oh really where were you heading?" She asked taking hold of his hand. She felt a sudden feeling shoot up her body. _"Why in earth am I holding this mans hand?"_ She asked herself and released his hand. She could see the look of disappointment on his face. She back away blushing. He cleared his throat and smoothed out his silk shirt.

"I'm here to see Lady Emerald." Serena looked over his profile and knew right then who he was.

"…Prince Diamond…?" She asked muttering. He nodded.

"Yes I'm Prince Diamond." Serena smiled.

"I'm Serena, Emeralds younger sister." Prince Diamond tilted his head side ways thinking. His eyes grew wide, and he smiled.

"Oh of course. Now I remember you. You were only a child the last time I saw you." Serena couldn't remember ever meeting him.

"Oh…." Prince Diamond shook his head, and grinned.

"You don't remember me do you?" Serena shook her head gesturing with her hands.

"Oh no it's not that-" Prince Diamond held up his hand silencing her.

"It's quite alright Serena. Like I said you were just a little child the last I saw you." She looked to the floor, and muttered "Right." He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a squeezes.

"Please don't feel embarrassed." She could feel her inside start to warm up. She looked up and got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Okay." She whispered lost in his gaze. He smiled.

"Well now that's better. Now where am I to go and speak with your father, and mother?" Serena blinked a few times letting herself be pulled back into reality.

"Oh yes well they are in eating breakfast, your bother is there as well."

"Oh really? I had no idea that he had come here." He sighed. "I suppose then that I will also join your family." Serena nodded.

"Alright I will show you to the dining room." Serena then led him down the corridor, and stopped in front of the dining room doors. Prince Diamond opened the doors but didn't enter.

"Are you coming as well?" He asked. Serena shook her head. "No I'm afraid not. I'm not feeling well." Prince Diamond released the knob and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'm alright. I just need to lay down for awhile."

"I will walk you to your room." She shook her head.

"No please go and join my parents and Emerald." Serena could feel herself becoming hotter from the fever. She put her hand to her head. "Man my heads hotter then it was a couple of minutes ago." She thought. She saw Prince Diamond staring at her. She dropped her hand.

"Please go and enjoy yourself." He sighed. "If that is what you wish. Well it was nice seeing you again." He pushed the door all the way open letting light into the corridor.

"Brother." Sapphire said from his chair. He climbed to his feet, and walked over to where Prince Diamond stood.

"Oh my Prince Diamond." Emerald said. She bolted up, her chair hitting the wall. "What a pleasure it is to see you." She said with a bow. Prince Diamond smiled.

"Please I've come to speak with my fiancee and her parents. Not have people faon over me. Please sit back down, finish your breakfast." Lady Jade got up with such grace that you wouldn't have heard the chair scrap against the floor.

"I will ask for Pearl to get you a plate." She took her leave through the side door, and into the kitchen. Serena stood back not wanting to interrupt their meeting.

"Serena darling I thought you went to your quarters to rest." Serena opened her mouth to explain, but Prince Diamond interrupted her.

"I'm afraid I got lost on my way to find you, and Serena here showed me the way." Lord Onyx smiled. "Well I thank my darling." Serena shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Emerald smiled.

"Of course it is! You helped Prince Diamond find his way-"

"Yes you did and I thank you." Serena couldn't help but blush. "Your well come...." She muttered. Emerald stared at her little sister, not liking what she saw. _"I don't like this one bit."_ She thought. She flipped her hair, and gave Prince Diamond her best pretend smile.

"Come now Prince Diamond walk with me in the garden." Prince Diamond pulled his eyes away from Serena.

"I would like that. Thank you Lady Emerald." Emerald giggled. "Please call me Emerald. We are to be married I will not stand being called Lady Emerald by my future husband." They walked out hand in hand. Serena watched them leave. Lord Onyx drank from his cup.

"Serena I would like you not to interfere with Emerald and Prince Diamonds, how do I put this, affairs." Serena gave him a smile.

"Now why would I do that Father?" He shrugged. "I'm just asking to please be careful what you do around him." He got up and walked over to where she was standing. Sapphire I slipped out sometime after his brother showed up, so they were now alone.

"You are a beautiful young lady. No man could stop himself from falling for you." She nodded. "Yeah then why hasn't it happened yet?" She asked herself. Lord Onyx let out a sigh.

"Trust me it will happen one of these days." He kissed her forehead, leaving out the way he entered. Serena stood speechless, and stiff as a stone. "How could he have known what I was thinking." She thought. Lady Jade coming back into the dining room carrying a plate of food.

"Where did they all go?" She asked Serena. Serena just stood there still trying to make out what had just happened.

"Serena." Serena blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright dear?" Lady Jade asked. Serena smiled. "Yes I'm fine Mother." She walked to the door. "I'm going to lay in my room for awhile. I'm not feeling well." Lady Jade sat the plate down on the table.

"Are you alright?" She came over feeling her head. "Sweetheart your hot as fire! I'm calling Doctor Yoshie." Serena let out a cry of protest.

"The Doctor is looking at you, now off to your room young lady." Serena spun around with a pout.

"Fine." She stomped out of the dining room, down the corridor, and into her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Author Notes!_

_Okay this is my first ever Sailor Moon fanfiction. So if it sucked I'm really, really sorry. I first wrote this a few months ago, and I just found it this evening. So I decided to continue writing it. Please R&R I want to know what you thought. Please tell me if I messed up somewhere, and if I forgot something. Thanks for reading ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters ^_^**_

* * *

Serena laid flat on her back. The doctor was there and she didn't seem as if she wanted to be. She pulled out stethoscope and put it to Serena chest.

"Take a deep breath." Serena did what she was told, and took a deep breath. The doctor nodded "And another." Serena took another breath this time it felt as if someone was squeezing her lungs. She let out a cry of pain.

"Hmmm interesting." Lady Jade was standing next to Serena's bed stroking her hair.

"What is it doctor? What's wrong with Serena?" She asked looking to the doctor. The doctor went over to Serena's vanity and picked up a glass bottle.

"What is this?" She asked. Lady Jade looked up seeing the bottle and ran over, leaving Serena. She took the bottle from the doctor and looking at the bottom of it.

"Serena where in world did you get this?" Lady Jade said. Serena opened her eyes, the pain finally beginning to fade.

"What that bottle?" She said sitting up. Lady Jade and Doctor Yoshiro nodded and answer with a "Yes." Serena tilted her head to the side trying to remember.

"I think Pearl gave it to me. She said that it help her from getting a sore throat. She said a man gave it to her, but she hadn't met him before. It was strange really…." Lady Jade went over to the waste basket next to the vanity, and threw the bottle into the trash.

"Mother don't throw it away! It does really help I haven't a sore throat in weeks." Lady Jade walked over to Serena sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Listen Serena that substance is poison." Serena face went pale, her breathing became shallow, and she began sweat.

"But Pearl would never-" Lady Jade nodded.

"Yes I know but Pearl only used it for a short while, while you've been using it for longer." Serena looked down at her silky sheets.

"You mean I've been killing myself over the past few weeks." Lady Jade chuckled.

"Of course not my dear. You had no idea that it was poison."

"It's a good thing you called me when you did Jade. If it were any longer I would be afraid to say that Serena would have died a most painful death." Serena face got even paler.

_"A most painful death?"_ Serena asked her throat dry and it felt like she just a big hand full of straw. Lady Jade looked to the doctor with cool eyes.

"Please Doctor Yoshiro your scaring her." Doctor Yoshiro cleared her throat.

"My apologizes." Lady Jade had turned her attention back on Serena.

"Now did Pearl say what this man looked like?" Serena shook her head.

"No now really." Serena could see the disappointment on her Mothers face. "She did say that he had short black hair and green eyes. I guess you could say that they transfixed her." She couldn't help but laugh. "How I wished I could meet someone like that." She thought. Then she remembered the man almost killed her with his poison. Serena shifted around in her bed, and crawled out.

"Serena get back into bed you need your rest." Serena walked over to the vanity touching were the bottle sat moments ago.

"Mother I haven't told anyone this but…." Lady Jade sat staring at her daughter.

"But what dear?" She asked. Serena took a few breaths trying to find a way to say this right, and not sound insane.

"I've been having these…dreams."

"What sort of dreams." Serena shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm surround by these beautiful things. It's all white, gold, and silver…I'm in some sort of palace." Lady Jade and Doctor Yoshiro share a look.

"Serena was there anyone near you?" She asked. Serena thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah…I think there was." Lady Jade had stood up hearing this news.

"What did she look like?" Serena spun around facing down her mother.

"How did you-" Lady Jade cut her off.

"I know many things that would surprise you my dear. Now what did this woman look like." Serena stood flitting with the necklace see was wearing.

"She had long white hair. It was more of a silver white, then just white. She was tall, and had such elegant that…it's hard to explain." Lady Jade cursed under breath. It wasn't a lady like thing to do, but her daughter just described the long passed Queen Serenity. Lady Jade got up and smoothed her dress out.

"Don't worry your little head about these silly dreams my dear. After all they are just dreams, and nothing more." Serena nodded.

"Yes I suppose your right." She muttered. Doctor Yoshiro cleared her throat.

"I'll come and check on her in a few days. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest." Doctor Yoshiro had gathered her things and was about to leave. "Jade may I speak with you, in private?"

"Of course Doctor, and thank you for coming on such short notice." Doctor Yoshiro showed herself out. Lady Jade walked over grabbing hold of her daughters shoulders and pulling her back over to her bed.

"Now I want you to get back into this bed, and get some rest." She walked with a quick pace to the door. "I'll be back in a little while." She slipped out, and went to find were Doctor Yoshiro had went. Serena crawled back into bed and laid back.

"I wonder if I'll dream of the lady all in white tonight." That's what she's decided to call her since she doesn't know who this woman is.

* * *

Lady Jade found Doctor Yoshiro in her husbands study. She was busy telling Lord Onyx all about Serena condition. Lady Jade walked to her husband's side.

"I think that Serena is remembering her time there when the Black Moon Clan invaded the Moon Kingdom." Lady Jade opened her mouth, but her husband spoke for her.

"But how could she remember those things? She was only a child." Doctor Yoshiro opened her bag, and pulled out a few papers.

"I found these in Father's study. It says here that he examined Serena when you brought her back through time." Lord Onyx snapped the papers from her. He began to readDoctor Shou notes.

They didn't notice that crescent moon are her forehead when they found her in the garden of the Moon Palace.

"Was he sure?" Doctor Yoshiro nodded.

"He thought that Serena was one of the Moon?" She nodded again. "Yes." Lady Jade felt herself grow hot.

"This means we've been raising a moon child...!" Lord Onyx touched his wife's shoulder.

"Now dear you must remember that she was only a child when we came upon her. She is like a daughter to us even if she isn't our own." Lady Jade looked to her husband with sad eyes.

"We tried to replace her with-" Lady Jade let out a sob. "The daughter we lost." Lord Onyx stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes...I know." Lady Jade laid her head on his chest soaking his shirt with her tears. "Why did this have to happen?" She looked to Doctor Yoshiro. "Why did you have to tell us, and show us those horrible papers!" She demanded. Doctor Yoshiro stumbled back surprised.

"Jade-"

"You will address me formally!" Doctor Yoshiro faced puff up with anger.

"You have the right to speak to me that way! I am your older sister!" She shouted. Lady Jade glared over at her sister.

"I do not care if your my Mother you will address me formally." She said it in a voice full of hatred. Doctor Yoshiro closed her eyes.

"I will not call my_ little _sister a_ Lady_ when she is acting like a _child_!" She ripped the notes from her brother-in-laws hands. "I should have never shown these to you. You will probably have my niece put to death."

"How could you think such a thing!" Lord Onyx asked. "I could never put her to death. Blood or not she is our daughter." Doctor Yoshiro stuffed the papers back into her bag, and stood up her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do whatever you want." Doctor Yoshiro had it in her mind to just run to Serena's room, and take her with her. "I will not leave her in the hands of you two. She's coming with me." Lady Jade let out a stunned noise.

"Try it and I'll have you-" Lord Onyx threatened. Doctor Yoshiro walk with a spring in her step to the door. "Have me what? Killed!" She shouted. She stormed over to the door throwing it open.

She rushed down the corridor, and into the courtyard where she saw Emerald entertaining Prince Diamond, and Sapphire. She shook her head, and went quickly to the door. She had to get home. She had to figure out someway of getting Serena out of this house.

* * *

Serena was asleep when someone open the door to her room. Serena awoke with a feeling of despair. "Who's there?" She asked who ever just entered the room. There was no answer. She looked look to the window seeing it dark.

"Have I been sleeping that long?" She asked herself. There were muffled footsteps not far from her bed. "Who's there?" She asked again. There was a sound of flapping; like a cloak in a breeze.

"Emerald if that is you this isn't funny!" She said feeling herself being to panic.

"Do you remember?" A man asked. Serena sat paralyzed from the neck down. "What-" The man sighed. "You don't remember." A knot formed in her stomach.

"Remember what?" She asked in a low voice. Tears started to prick her eyes. "What am I suppose to remember?" The man was next to her bed now, he now was on one knee.

"Me." Serena could only see a black figure kneel before her. Something deep inside her pulled hard against her heart. "You...but who are you?" She thought that he was laughing, but instead he was sobbing. Serena couldn't stop her hands from reaching out and touching his head.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. The man let out another sob. "You don't remember anything...not even us." Serena was getting more confused by the minute.

"What do you mean...us?" She asked. She began to stroke his head. His hair was soft and smooth. He let out a sob that was a sigh all at the same time.

"You don't." He said in a saddend voice. Serena felt rather sad that she couldn't remember what he was speaking of. "If you tell me then maybe I'll remember." He shook his head. She could feel his hair shift around under her finger tips.

"I can't. You have to remember on your own." He pulled off a necklace, and gave it to Serena. "Here this may help you remember." It was in the shape of a star.

"It's a locket. If you open it a song will play." She took the locket in both hands and opened it. A soft soothing melody began to play. It sound so familiar that Serena knew that she heard it somewhere before. She sat cradling the locket in her hands.

"What's-" The man was gone, the window was open letting in a small breeze. "This song?" She asked the empty room. She never felt more alone. She sat listening to the melody, just noticing that a light came from it. A crescent moon routed around giving out a bright light. She looked up seeing that the light reached the ceiling.

"Beautiful...." She muttered. She sat there listening to the song over and over until she finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

Emerald awoke with a stir. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes blinking. She could see the rising sun kissing the wall of her room. _"Why did I wake up this early?"_ She asked herself. She sat up and looked around. Something was wrong, and she knew it had something to do with Serena. She jumped from her bed, not bothering to throw on her robe.

She ran down the corridor in just her nightgown, and bare feet. The corridor was cold and she could feel goosebumps begin to form up her arms, and down her legs. She reached Serena's room and found her asleep. She walked over seeing the locket on the bed.

"What's this?" She asked. She picked it up and flipped it around looking at it from all it's sides. Serena eyes fluttered open and felt her hands empty. Her hands flared around her bed trying to find the locket that the man all in black gave her.

"Where is it!" She cried. Tears threatened to fall. Emerald cleared her throat. "Looking for this?" She asked. Serena eyes darted up to the locket sitting in Emeralds hand.

"Give it back!" She shouted leaping for Emerald. Emerald let out a shriek. They both fell to the floor in a tangle. Emerald had dropped the locket sometime in the fall and was now busying pushing Serena off.

"Get off me!" She yelled. The anger inside her boil up a bit. "Your crazy!" She screamed finally pushing Serena all the way off. Serena crawled over to were the locket laid.

"Why did you have to take it!" She screamed tears flowing down her cheeks. _"Is she serious?"_ Emerald asked herself. Emerald let out a huff.

"If you must know I was worried about you!" Serena cradled the locket to her chest. "Where did you get that anyway?" Serena looked down upon it.

"A man gave it to me." Emeralds eyes sprang open. "A man?" Then it hit her.

"You've met someone!" She let out a cry of joy.

"Serena this is wonderful news. Now I understand why jumped at me." She said with a laugh. _"Should I tell her that the man snuck into my room, and gave it to me...no I suppose not."_ She thought. A voice deep inside told her that it would only make trouble for the man that gave her the locket.

"It didn't work out." Emerald's face fell a bit.

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" She asked her notching her brow. Serena shrugged. "I mean just that. It didn't work out." Emerald smiled.

"But you still have the locket." Serena nodded. "Yes I didn't want to get rid of it." She opened it up letting Emerald see why she couldn't get rid of it. Emerald stared at the locket as it was the most beautifulest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh my." She whispered. Serena nodded. "It's beautiful isn't it." She said. Emerald nodded. "Yes it certainly is...." Her hand went for it. Serena snapped the locket closed and put it under her blanket.

"Hey why did you close it?" Emerald asked pulling her hand back. "You can't have it." Serena whispered. Emerald laughed.

"Why in heavens name would I want a piece of trash like that?" Emerald asked. Anger full Serena face.

"You just said it was beautiful...now it's garbage!" She shouted. Emerald shrugged. "I just said it was beautiful so I wouldn't hurt your feelings." Serena gave her sister a smug look.

"Your just anger that I won't let you have it." She said. "That's it isn't it?" She asked the smug looking turning into a sour one. "You are so spoiled." Serena said with a shake of her head. Emerald let out a laugh.

"I'm spoiled what about you?" She asked. "Trying to steal Diamond away. I should have you thrown out of this house." She threatened. Serena eyes grew wide.

"You really think I was trying to steal him away...?" She nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I saw how you were looking at him." Serena let out a cry in protest.

"Don't try to deny it now little sister. We all know you have the hots for Prince Diamond." Serena had never been more insulted in her life. Was Emerald, her own sister, calling her something that wasn't true.

"I do not have the "hots" for Prince Diamond. I've only met him just yesterday." Emerald laughed.

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does!" She shouted. "I'm not some tramp that's going to take Prince Diamond away from you Emerald, your my sister...and I love you. I would never do something that horrible." Emerald scolded herself for beginning so rude to Serena. How could she possibley thing that Serena was capable of doing such things.

"I'm sorry Serena." Serena sighed.

"It's alright. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone for awhile." Emerald saw Serena eyes go down to the locket cradled in her hands.

"Of course." Emerald left Serena to her thoughts, feeling even worse.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Thanks for reading my 2nd chapter of Soulmate. I hope you liked it, and I want you to know I worked really hard on this. PLEASE R&R! If I don't get anymore review I'm pulling the plug on Soulmate. I wanted feedback on what you think, and what you like and don't like about it. So please R&R!? Thanks a bunch and I hope you are looking forward to more ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Prince Diamond sat at his desk his chin laying in the palm of his hand. He let out a sigh. He pulled his chin from his palm and stood up from his seat. He walked to the huge bay window in his study and looked down at his kingdom. The sun was beginning to rise, and he watched the lights of the town fade. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." The door opened and Sapphire walked in. "Sapphire what is it?" He asked. Sapphire sighed combing his fingers through his thick blueish black hair.

"You must stop this brother." Diamond looked to his brother.

"What on earth are you speaking of?" He said turning back to watch the sunrise. Sapphire walked over and fell into one of the leather armchairs in front of his brothers desk.

"I'm speaking of the fact that your having some sort of...feelings for Lady Serena." Diamond let out a laugh.

"My dear brother how can you not have feelings for Lady Serena she is beautiful." Sapphire nodded.

"Yes I know this, but you are engaged to be married...!" Diamond let out a yawn. He turned away from the window and walked over to the bookshelf that covered the whold back wall.

"This is not news to me Sapphire, but I am a man. And men grow feelings for other women without even noticing that it's happening." Diamond pulled a black leather book out and flipped it open. He scanned through it and frowned.

"Where is it." He muttered closing the book and placing it back on the shelf. He scanned the titles of the books with his finger. "Ah here it is!" He shouted. He pulled the book off the shelf and flipped it open.

"Yes here it is." He walked back over to his desk.

"Diamond what are you doing?" He asked. Diamond laid the book onto the desk studying it. "Look at this Sapphire." Sapphire rolled his eyes but did what his brother asked.

"What?" He said looking down at the book upside down. Sapphire nods his head. "Yeah what about it?"

"No need being snappy." Diamond muttered. Sapphire let out a laugh.

"I'm not being snappy!"

"Yes you were."

"No-" Diamond gave him a look. Sapphire cleared his throat.

"Okay maybe..." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Maybe I was being a little snappy." Diamond chuckled.

"A little!"

"Okay a lot!" He glared over at his brother smug look. "I see that made you happy."

"Just a bit." He looked back to the book. He scanned the page and let out a cry.

"What."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Diamond cried. "I'm so stupid. Sapphire had to hold himself back to agreeing with him. Instead he touched his brothers hand.

"Diamond don't say that." He muttered trying to comforting him. "Your not stupid. It's this damn book that's stupid. It's filled with lies!" He grabbed it.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of it."

"No Sapphire wait!" Diamond cried running after him. But it was to late Sapphire had already reached the fire place that was casting off a nice warmth. "Sapphire no don't!" Diamond screamed tears reaching his eyes. Sapphire didn't dare to look at his brother. Instead he threw the book into the fire.

"NOOOOO!" Diamond shrieked. He fell to his knees his hands flying for the burning book.

"Diamond are you crazy!" Sapphire shouted grabbing his brother by the shoulders and pulling him backward. "You'll burn your hands." Sapphire still had hold of his brother, afraid that he would dive for that damn book again.

"I don't care that book is all that's left of her!" He screamed. Sapphire felt tears sting his eyes. "Yes I know-"

"If you knew that then why did you throw it into the fire!?" He asked. "Why-"

"Because it's for your own good, Diamond!" Sapphire eased his grip on Diamond's shoulders. "It's best for everyone if that book burns like it should have after she died." Diamond dove for the fire again. Sapphire grabbing the back of Diamond's jacket and hold on tight.

"Let me go! I've got to get the book!" Sapphire shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Diamond but I can't, and I won't." A few tears escaped from Diamond's eyes.

"Sapphire...please?" Sapphire held his breath not wanting to show that Diamond wasn't the only one that was upset. "No...I'm so sorry." He muttered. Diamond began to fight Sapphire's hold once again.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed. Sapphire let out the sob.

"It's to late Diamond...." Diamond looked to the book seeing it burnt to a blacken crisp.

"No...." He muttered. "No that's all that I had left of her!" He cried the tears spilling over. Diamond spun around on his knees. "You! It's all your fault!" He screamed enraged. He bent his knees readying himself to leap for his brother.

"Diamond." Diamond let out a roar of anger, leaping at Sapphire. Diamond tackled his brother and began to punch him. His fist made contact with his right eye, then his left cheek, then his right eye again. Sapphire let out a rush of breath.

"D-Diamond...!" Sapphire muttered. Diamond stopped in mid-swing. His eyes grew wide seeing his brothers condition.

"S...Sapphire!" He jumped up off his brother and took a big step back. Sapphire rolled on his side and spit out a mouth full of blood. He even lost a tooth. "S...Sapphire...." Diamond said stunned at what he did to his younger brother.

"Diamond I've had enough." Sapphire said climbing to his feet. He brushed off his pants and jacket sleeves. "If you want to live your life in the past then fine. But don't expect me to be there when you get lonely." He glared at his older brother with such hatred that it surprised even Sapphire that it was in him.

"Goodbye." Sapphire said walking to the door. He opened the door.

"Wait Sapphire please!" Sapphire stopped one foot out the door. "Please don't leave me?" He asked. His heart ached for his brother it really did, but Sapphire couldn't keep living his life in the past. _"She is never coming back Diamond...even how much you wish for it. It won't happen."_ He thought wishing that Diamond could hear his thoughts, but knew that he couldn't.

"No, like I said Diamond I'm tired of living my life in the past...she's never coming back." Diamond let out a small sob.

"You...don't...know...that." He sobbed. Sapphire shook his head.

"I _do_, now _you_ just need to learn that." He whispered walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Sapphire decided to go and see Lord Onyx and Lady Jade. He guessed it should be him and not his brother who should break off the engagement. He ran into Prizma on his way to Lord Onyx and Lady Jade's estate.

"Hello m'lord." She said with a smile and a bow. Sapphire chuckled.

"Hello m'lady." He said with a small bow. Prizma let out a gasp.

"M'Lord! You do me to much justice. I am only a humble researcher, no lady." She said with a blush. Sapphire let out a laugh. "You are a women aren't you?" He asked giving her his award winning grin. She blushed even more.

"Um yes sir I am a women, but I'm no lady-"

"That's where your wrong Lady Prizma." He said pulling her into his arms. She let out another gasp.

"Sapphire not here people will see!" She whispered looking left to right. Sapphire shrugged diverting her eyes back to his.

"So let them see." He muttered kissing her lips lightly. "Let the whole clan see that I'm in love with a humble researcher." Prizma felt tears sting her eyes.

"Really?" She asked the tears threatening to spill over.

"Yes really." Prizma threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Sapphire." Their lips crushed together at the very same moment. The kissed last only a few minutes, but it felt _much_ longer then that. Prizma felt it all the way down to her toes and all the way up again. Fire works began to explode in her minds eye. Tears past beyond her closed eyelids. _"I've waited so long for this...."_ She thought with a sob followed by a sigh. After awhile they had to pull away for air, and Sapphire saw a few people staring. Some people didn't notice or they didn't even care.

"Whoa I would have thought we would of had a much bigger audience...." He muttered with a laugh. Prizma looked to the few observes that were watching and giggled.

"We were afraid for nothing. Well you were more afraid then I." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"What's he doing here." Sapphire stated with a bitter look on his face as if he just taken a big bite out of a lemon. Prizma looked over her shoulder seeing Rubeus walking towards him with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh no something bad must of happen. You rarely ever see Rubeus smiling." Seeing it sent chills down both Prizma and Sapphire's backs. Rubeus reached them and let out a big happy laugh.

"Guess what I've got some great news!" He shouted. Prizma winched at his tone.

"You don't have to shout Rubues we're right here not 5 feet away from you." Sapphire stated. Rubues blinked a few times, then let out another happy amused laugh.

"Right sorry about that didn't mean to I'm just so happy!" Prizma sighed.

"Rubues no offense but your never happy unless someone that you hated died a cruel death...." Rubues waved off the rude statement.

"No no it's nothing like that. I asked Catzi to marry me and she accepted!" Prizma and Sapphire's mouth fell open at the sound of Catzi name. Prizma blinked shaking her head of the fog it had just take on.

"What...?" She asked confused. Rubues let out a laugh.

"I said Catzi and I are getting married!" Prizma didn't believe it...not a word of it." Sapphire and Prizma shared a glance.

"But you hate Catzi." Sapphire and Prizma said together. Rubues laughed.

"If I hated her I wouldn't be marrying her would I?" He asked with a smirk. Prizma thought about that for a moment. "I guess not." She thought. She pulled herself out of Sapphire's arms.

"I'm going to go and see Catzi and...congratulate her." She said with a smile that she sent to Rubues's way. Rubues sent her smile right back. "Good she would like that." Prizma smiled again.

"Yes I suppose she would. Well I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye to both of them. They waved goodbye to her as well. _"I don't like this...there's something fishy going on."_ She thought turning around a corner and breaking off into a run.

"I've got to go and see what brought this on." She said while on her way to Catiz favorite place in the world. The shopping mall.

* * *

Sapphire glared over at Rubues not believing that he was really in love with Catzi. Since last time he saw them together Rubues was ready to rip of Catzi head.

"What are you playing at Rubues?" He asked. Rubues let out a laugh.

"What on earth do you mean?" He said combing a set of slender fingers through his ruby read hair. "I'm not playing at anything-"

"Don't give me that last time you and Catzi were together you were ready to claw her eyes out, not to mention rip off her head." Rubues pointed a finger at him.

"Ah but you just did my friend." Sapphire didn't like him calling him "friend" it didn't feel right. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?" Rubues asked.

"Friend because we aren't." Rubues chuckled.

"I know that I was trying to patch things up between us-"

"There's nothing to patch up. Ever since we were kids we hated each other. So don't even think you could patch things up with me...because you couldn't even if you tried." Rubues chuckled.

"I know that Sapphire." Now Rubues was sounding more like his cold hearted old self. Then he put that fake happy face on. "I'll see you later. I'm going to give Prince Diamond the good news." Sapphire then chuckled himself.

"You think he'll actually care?" He asked shaking his head. "If he thinks that my brother will care then he really is stupid." Rubues chuckled the happy face fading.

"I didn't think he would, no." He wiggled his fingers at Sapphire.

"Bye bye little Sapphire." Rubues turned away with a hardy laugh. Sapphire had to stop himself from grabbing for the vial of acid in his jacket pocket. "No I won't let him provoke me." Sapphire thought forcing his hand away from the pocket where the vial laid. He turned his way back to the task at hand, telling Lord Onyx, Lady Jade, and Lady Emerald that the wedding was off.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello readers! Sorry this took me so long to write, but I finally finished it, YAY ^o^! Hope you like it, and please R&R! Again hoped you like it and are looking forward to more ^_^!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Emerald sat admiring a few wedding dresses that Chiasa (the best tailor in the kingdom) had brought.

"I like them all." Emerald said with a smile. Chiasa sighed picking up her measuring tape.

"Well I'm afraid that you'll only need one." She said with a heavy accent. "Unless you plan on not being with Prince Diamond for very long." She chuckled shaking her head.

"How can you even think such a thing Chiasa?" She asked feeling a bit hurt at Chiasa words. "I plan to live the rest of my life with Diamond." Chiasa nodded.

"Your on first name bases now." She pulled Emerald back to the platform to take her measurements. "I don't think Lady Chou and Prince Diamond ever made it a first name bases." Emerald's nose scrunched up a bit.

"Who's that?" She asked. Chiasa stopped mid-measurement.

"What you don't know-" Emerald felt herself begin to panic.

"No who is she?" She asked in a rush, really not wanting to know the answer. Chiasa didn't speak for a moment or two. She was to busy pulling the measurement across Emeralds arm.

"Chiasa don't make me have to throw you out-"

"M'Lady it's not my place to say." Emerald's patience began to dissipate. "Tell me Chiasa or I shall look for my dress else where." Chiasa stopped taking the measurements and rubbed her sweaty hands together.

"M'Lady a few years back Lady Chou and Prince Diamond we're engaged to be married, but it didn't…work out would be the right word to use."

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" She demanded. Chiasa shifted from foot to foot awfully uncomfortable.

"It seemed that Prince Diamond had taken a liking to another lady of the courts." Emerald heart fell.

"He had been engaged before?" Chiasa nodded.

"Yes to many other decent ladies-" Chiasa let out a gasp. "I'm sorry m'lady forget what I just said."

"How many other ladies had he been engaged to Chiasa?" Chiasa tried to swallow the lump laying in her throat cutting off her air supply.

"I-"

"Quiet a few m'lady." They both spun around finding Sapphire standing with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway.

"M'Lord I-"

"You've done quiet enough damage for one day Chiasa, your dismissed." Chiasa bowed her eyes full of guilt.

"Excuse me." She muttered. She picked up her belongs, and left out the side door. When it was closed they waited for Chiasa to be out of eavesdropping range they began to speak once again.

"M'Lady-"

"Why wasn't I informed that Prince Diamond had been engaged before me?" She asked looking at him with a glare full of hate. Sapphire scratched his neck and rolled his eyes.

"Because m'lady it has been years since-"

"I don't care if its been 100 years! I should have been told!" He nodded.

"I suppose your right, m'lady-"

"Damn right!" There was a gasp from the hallway.

"Young lady don't you ever use such foul language! You were taught better then that!" Emerald bowed her head a bit, her cheeks on fire.

"I'm sorry mother." Lady Jade pushed Sapphire aside and stormed into the room. "Don't embarrasses the family in front of Lord Sapphire-"

"Why not?" She asked with a smirk. Lady Jade face scrunched up with a sour look. "Don't you dare talk that way to me young lady. I want Sapphire to take your sisters hand in-"

"Don't even say the last part of that sentence mother! Why in the hell would Sapphire want Serena." Lady Jade's face puffed out, her hand rose, and let it fly forward.

"Wait m'lady!" Sapphire shouted. To late her hand made contact with Emeralds already red cheek. Emerald stumbled back a bit completely shocked. She touched her swollen cheek with a shaky hand. She turned facing her mother, stunned. Lady Jade's breath came in shallow gasps.

"You will not talk like that about your sister. Do you understand?" Emerald swallow the sob that rose in her throat.

"Yes ma'ma." Lady Jade felt the guilt start to settle in. "Alright well I must me going." She spun around feeling the tears began to prick her eyes. When she reached the door she caught Sapphire glancing her way.

"Excuse me." She muttered. He slide into the room, letting her pass. After she left, closing the door behind her. Sapphire walked over to the chair Emerald had sank into.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling on one knee. She nodded her head in a daze. "Are you sure?" He questioned. She nodded again this time the daze lifting away, and replaced by a smile.

"Of course I am. My mother is right I shouldn't have said that about my sister...."

"What did you say that offended her so?" Emerald shrugged.

"Well I guess it sounded as if I were saying that Serena wasn't good enough to get a man to take her as his bride." Sapphire nodded. Sometimes he thought that about Diamond. _"Every time he gets engaged to a woman he ends up messing it up."_ He thought. _"Yet again he messed another one up."_ He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a horrible sister aren't I." Sapphire shook his head touching her hand with his. "No I don't think so." She nodded.

"Yes I am...I don't deserve a sister like Serena." Sapphire sighed.

"To me it seems like she doesn't deserve a sister like _you_." Emerald smiled a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes." Then something happened that Sapphire non Emerald would ever expected to happen. What happened is that they kissed. A kiss that was sudden that it took both their breaths away. The kiss ended when Emerald pushed him away wiping her lips of his kiss.

"Sapphire...what on earth!" He blushed.

"I am so sorry m'lady. I don't know what came over me." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Ya think!" She blinked her eyes, shook her head, and wished that the kiss didn't happen. "Oh god this is bad...!" Sapphire let out a small chuckle.

"What's so bad about my kiss?" He asked with his sexy grin.

"Oh don't even think about giving me that playboy grin! I'm engaged to your brother, and I kissed-"

"What's going on?" They spun around seeing Serena peek her head in the door. "Oh Lord Sapphire Emerald it's you." She walked the rest of the way into the room smoothing out her skirt.

"How nice to see you Lord-"

"Please just call me Sapphire, Lady Serena." She smiled.

"Fine but on for condition."

"What might that be?" He asked.

"You call me Serena." He laughed.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Good. Well again it's nice to see you L- Sapphire." He bowed a bit. "And you as well." Serena giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well thank you." She said bowing back. She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Sapphire I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to the garden?" Sapphire grin a little.

"I would love to." He looked to Emerald who was still a little flushed. "Good-bye Emerald." She let out a gasp staring at him as if he were an alien from another plant.

"Oh yes good day Sapphire." She spun on her heels and went out the side door that laid to the back service hallway. _"What just happened?"_ She asked herself. She shrugged.

"Oh well just got to make sure it doesn't happen again." She said with a roll of her eyes, and a sigh. She went on her way making her way to her room.

* * *

_"Damn!"_ Sapphire thought. _"I never got to tell Emerald that the weddings off."_ He muttered a curse out loud.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked concerned. He smiled looking down into her bright blue eyes...the eyes of a child. His breathed leaved him. Not till just now had he realized how breathing taking Serena was. He cleared his throat.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern."

"It's no problem." They walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the garden. When they entered they were hit with the Strong fragrance of the many flowers that laid in the it.

"I just love the garden!" Serena said in a cheerful voice. She rushed over into a large area covered with lilies, and orchids. "It's so beautiful!" She cried with a giggle. Sapphire couldn't help but join in on her laugh. He joined her, watching her twirl around and around. It was like watching a dance do her number and being transfixed by her and only her. _"She is so beautiful...."_He thought with a huge smile splattered across his face. She stopped twirling and fell flat on her back side.

"Ouch." She said. Then they both started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling beside her. She nodded with the most beautifulest smile that he had ever seen. "Yes I'm fine...." She let out a yawn.

"Boy am I tired." She said yawning again. He chuckled.

"Maybe you should take a nap." He stated laying down and leaning on his elbow for support. She looked to him with shy eyes.

"Would you care to lay down with me?" She asked. Sapphire blinked a few times letting what she just said sink in. What about Prizma? He had just told her that he revealed everything to his brother, now here he was debating if it were a good idea to take a nap with Serena. What was he to do?

He laid down next to her answering her question with a, "Sure." She sat up and cuddled up next to him nice and tight. He laid his arm cradling her back. She laid her head on top of his chest. She let out another yawn.

"Thank you." She muttered falling into a deep sleep. He smiled. He closed his eyes nuzzling the top of Serena's head with his cheek. Serena let out a gentle sigh. Some how this felt right to him...some how he felt as if this was how it should be.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello there hope you enjoy my new chapter! Please R&R! Tell me how it was, and what you liked about it? If I don't have any reviews on this chapter then I'm pulling the plug next chapter ^_^!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own none of the Salior Moon Characters!**_

* * *

Sapphire heard the shouting before it entered the indoor garden where he and Serena slept. Sapphire eyes sprung open and saw that Serena was drooling on his best shirt. _"Uh disgusting!"_ He thought.

"What is the meaning of this!" A shouted questioned. Sapphire's eyes swept upward meeting to very anger black eyes.

"Lord Onyx-"

"Sir what is the meaning of this?" He asked again, gesturing to him and Serena's position. Sapphire let out a grunt pushing Serena off him. Serena awoke with a jerk.

"Hey what's your prob-" A silence wind blew through the air. Serena felt the goose bumps creep up her arm and down her back. She looked up to her parents who were wanting for an answer. "F-Father it's not what it seems." Lord Onyx snorted.

"Oh I bet not!" He let out a barking laugh. Lady Jade was standing behind her husband smiling as if her dreams had just been granted. Soft footsteps echoed in the hallway. Lady Jade looked behind her shoulder seeing Emerald walking towards them.

"Mother what is this all about?" Emerald asked from where she stood. Lady Jade looked to her daughter with a smile that reach her ears and beyond.

"It seems as if Sapphire has…taking a liking to Serena." Emerald let out a giggle. "What? Why are you laughing Emerald!? This is wonderful news!" Lady Jade said a little to loudly. Sapphire pushed himself to his feet and wiped away the drool that was slowly falling down his shirt. He wiped his hand down his pant leg. Emerald fanned her face it was so ridiculous.

"Nothing pardon me." She said trying to contain her humor. She went her way silently laughing her way to her room.

"Lord Onyx, Lady Jade...it's not like that I promise you." Lady Jade looked to Emerald with daggers in her eyes. She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt of wrinkles.

"Now what do you mean it's not what it seems, Sapphire?" She asked with a very sweet smile, but what no one knew was that there was a hidden agenda behind it. Sapphire cleared his throat.

"Just how it sounded, M'Lady." Lady Jade felt a twitch at the corner of her mouth. Her happiness was fading…and fast.

"Now please tells what you mean "the way it sounded?" She asked feeling a pulling in her stomach. Sapphire wanted to roll his eyes, but held himself back from doing so.

"M'Lady it sounds just as it sounds…I have no interest in your daughter." Now that confession was not partly true he did like Serena. He liked her innocents, and her sweet nature, but he had Prizma…. He shook his head how could he even doubt that he had Prizma. They've been together for a very long time, and he couldn't just threw her aside when he finds someone else. _"Found someone else…!"_ He let out a nervous laugh. Lady Jade stared at him with wide eyes.

"You have no interest in her…not even a little?" She asked in a low hurt voice. He shook his head ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind. _"You know you like her. So don't lie to her parents!" _The voice shouted. Lady Jade let out a anger grunt. "Then how dare you sleep with our daughter." Sapphire jumped back a little.

"What- I didn't!" He cried. Lady Jade body shook with anger. Lord Onyx looked to his wife and Sapphire. He went to take a hold of her shoulders but Lady Jade let out a noise that sounded a lot like a hiss. Lord Onyx stumbled back in surprise.

"Now Jade darling calm down-"

"Calm down…**CALM DOWN**!" She screamed the last part. "**HOW DO I GO ABOUT CALMING DOWN, DARLING!**" She spitted out the word "darling" as if it were covered in venom. Lord Onyx rolled his eyes, combing back his black, but partly peppered colored hair.

"Sweet Heart now come now. Sapphire probably has many young girls to chose from-"

"That **_does not_** excuse this, Onyx!" Lord Onyx let out a sigh. He looked to Sapphire and Serena.

"Sapphire would you please take Serena to the outside garden and walk around a bit. Jade and I will talk this over." Lady Jade rushed over to the door leading outside, blocking it.

"I will not let _**you**_ leave with her you..._bastard_!" Lord Onyx stormed over to his wife and clasping her arm with his hand. He squeezed it a bit and gave her a cold stare.

"I said we would talk this over, and we will." He yanked her away from the door and smiled to Sapphire and Serena. "Please go and get some fresh air I'll call you to my study in a little while, alright." Sapphire and Serena nodded and answered with a "yes" which made Lord Onyx smile even bigger.

"Alright then now you two go along and get some lunch while your at it." Serena gave a small smile.

"Okay." Sapphire shrugged his shoulders causally.

"Right." He muttered with a sigh. "Shall we?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"We shall." And they made their way outside and out of the frost bitten room.

* * *

After about 2 hours of low screams, and noise bickering they finally came to a conclusion. Sapphire and Serena would not be held for any reason respoinable for their actions. They were young and haven't really had experience with this type of thing. Lord Onyx snorted. _"Well I don't know about Sapphire."_ He let out a sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. He pulled open a drawer and pushed a hidden button calling to his mistress.

"Yes." A voice answered through a hidden intercom in the drawer. Lord Onyx smiled.

"Oh Pearl would you please come to my study please." There was a giggle on the other side of the intercom. Lord Onyx felt himself begin to chuckle, but stopped at the last minute. A knock came not 2 seconds later.

"Right away-"

"Never mind." Lord Onyx released the intercom button and closed the drawer up good and tight. "Come in." He called. Lady Jade took a deep breath then pushed the door open.

"Darling...I'm sorry." She muttered peeking her head in with tears glittering in her eyes. "I overreacted." He snorted. _"Ya think...!"_ He thought taking a deep breath.

"It's quiet alright, dear." Lady Jade walked quickly to her husband's side. He rose out of his chair pulling her into a hug. She let out a sob burying her face into his shoulder. He shushed her.

"Now now it's alright." He said stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright well figure things out." Lady Jade tightended her hold around his waist.

"I've been such a thorn in your side haven't I?" She asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No of course not." It was only half true. "Now I'm about to call Serena and Sapphire to have a talk with them. Why don't you go and see what Emerald's been up to today." Lady Jade released her husband, and did also. She rubbed her eyes and gave him a false smile.

"Of course I'll see at dinner...?" He nodded with a grin.

"Of course." He kissed her lips quickly. "Now off with you." He said with a gentle laugh. Lady Jade gave a small giggle. She bow a bit and went on her way to find Emerald. While Lord Onyx looked out to the kingdom and tried to figure out how he ended up with Pearl as a mistress. He shook his head and called in one of their many butlers.

"Shou please go and find Serena and Lord Sapphire." Shou bowed.

"Yes Sir." And made his way out to find them. Lord Onyx let out a sigh.

"I'm getting to old for this." He muttered putting his face into his hands.

"So what was that all about, Onyx?" He let out a sigh, that was muffled by his hands, then let them drop. There stood Pearl looking in at him with blazing eyes.

"Jade was coming in and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She whispered angrily. Lord Onyx looked at her as if she had just lost her mind; did she forget that she was his employee, and not his wife. "And for another thing I want you to leave your wife." Now he really did think she had lost her mind. He chuckled.

"I'm not doing that." He said shaking his head. "Your crazy." Pearl stomped in and slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Now you listen here I'm not some door mat you can call upon when your wife isn't letting out!" She poked his chest with two fingers. "I will not be walked all over as if I'm a piece of trash! And another thing-" Lord Onyx stood up to his full height and cleared his throat. He stared down at her with narrow eyes.

"I have the power of letting _**you**_go!" He threatened. "Or I could always throw you in jail of blackmail." She gave out a nervous chuckle.

"I haven't blackmailed anybody!" She shouted.

"Oh haven't you...!" She took a minute to let what he said sink in. It finally sunk in. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. She took a step back and cleared her throat.

"Right well...good day Lord Onyx." He smiled.

"No good evening." He said gesturing for her to leave. As she did Serena and Sapphire had arrived. Serena doubled back; what was Pearl do in her fathers study. If only she knew, if only she knew. Lord Onyx walked around his desk and walked over to where Serena and Sapphire stood looking at Pearl's rushed manner.

"Good evening children!" He said with a hardy laugh. "Now let us sit down and talk things over, alright." They both nodded and took a seat. Lord Onyx blew out a breath of relief. "Thank god they didn't hear anything of my and Pearl's conversation." He thought taking his seat at his desk.

"Now where to begin." He laughed clasping his hands as if he were about to clap. Serena and Sapphire shared a look, then turned away from each other. Serena faced her father.

"Dad I'm sorry what we did upset you and Mother." She stated. She rubbed her hands together to get rid of the sweat that had gathered on them. "We weren't thinking straight." Sapphire stared down at Serena's hands and touched the top of one of them. She looked up at him, and he gave her a smile as if saying _It's all going to be okay._ She nodded letting her hands fall away from each other. Lord Onyx sighed shifting in his seat.

"It's quiet alright, Serena."

"And I will- Wait what?" She asked a bit confused. He let out a chuckle standing up and walking to the big bay window looking to the glass front building and such.

"I was once your age and I must say," He said clasping his hands behind his back. "I've done plenty of how you say "not thinking straight." He quoted with his index fingers and middle fingers.

"So...your not mad?" She asked notching her brow.

"Good heaven of course I'm upset, but I can't blame you." He said with a laugh. Sapphire looked to Serena and then to her father. Something wasn't right. If his parents were still alive they would be furies...no pun indented. "Well if you'll excuse me." He said taking his seat. "I've got many things to do before dinner comes around." He picked up his reading glasses, and pen and began to sign his pile of paper work. He looked up at them after a few minutes pasted. "You can go now." He said gesturing to the door. They shared another glance, then stood up.

"I-I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yes." He muttered. "Oh and why don't you join us Sapphire." Sapphire was already making his way to the door and that frozen him in his tracks. He turned to Lord Onyx in complete surprise.

"Uh you want me to come to dinner." Lord Onyx nodded with a chuckle.

"A boy's got to eat wouldn't you say, Sapphire." Sapphire shook his head, then rethought his answer to that statement.

"Uh yes sir a...boy has to eat." He said feeling a bit uncomfortable. _"And just a few hours ago you were taking a nap with this man's daughter."_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. He rubbed his hand over his right arm feeling goose bumps shot up his arm.

"So what do you say?" He asked. Sapphire look to Serena mouthing _"Do you mind?"_ She shrugged and mouthed back _"I don't mind."_ He felt his heart flutter a bit.

"Uh yeah sure I'd love to come to dinner." Lord Onyx sighed.

"Good now off with ya." He said with a small grin. Serena and Sapphire left completely surprised and happy that they weren't in to much trouble, if any for that matter. Lord Onyx sighed.

"Now what to do about this little predicament." He said scribbling down his chicken scratch handwriting and moved onto more paperwork.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everybody! You've just read chapter 5 of "Soulmates!" Sorry it took SO long for me to write this chapter. I was in a funk for awhile and didn't feel like writing much. Thanks for reading, and please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Serena sat brushing her long silky blonde hair sneaking glance down at the star shaped locket that sat on her vanity. She felt the urge to open the locket and listen to that sweet little tone for hours. Something about it was familiar, but yet alien at the same time.

She sighed. "What is this feeling I have when I open the locket. It's a feeling I've never felt before…." She muttered setting the brush down on the vanity's marble surface. Her hand brushed the locket the metal was cold to the touch. She yanked her hand back and jump up pacing back and forth across her bedroom.

"Who was that man who gave it to me…?" She muttered taking her chin into her hand. A few images flashed through her mind. A beautiful white palace with column fountains. A woman with streaming moonlit white hair. A boy a few years older then herself.

"Is that who the man is…that little boy?" She asked the empty room around her.

"And who are you talking to?" Serena spun around seeing Emerald, with her arms crossed, scowling at her. "Sister-" Emerald held her hand up shushing her. "You know I never knew you were one of those." Serena shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean-" Emerald gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh don't give me that you know actually what you are!" Serena spun around storming into her closet and pulling off her dress that she wore, pulling a cotton night gown off a hanger. Emerald leaned against the frame of the door watching her pull it on. Serena bent down and slipped on some cozy slippers and pushed past her sister.

"I want you to leave." She said picking up the brush again and brushing her hair again. Emerald walked up behind her.

"What if I don't want to." She stated seeing the pretty little star locket that she had taken a fancy to. She went to grab it.

"Get out!" Serena cried snatching up the locket. "And don't touch my things!"

"I will touch, and take anything I want!" Serena spun around her hand meeting Emerald's face. She stumbled back stunned. Serena's breath came in shallow gasps.

"I said for you to get out…**_now_**." She put more force at the "now" part. Emerald still was in a daze. She couldn't put her finger around what happen. Then she felt a few gears click into place.

"Fine I will leave you to your thoughts." She spat it out as if were venom, and it would poison Serena. "Just know this you are nothing more then a common whore."

"Get out." Serena muttered gesturing with her head to the door. Emerald spun on her heels and glided out with such grace that it surprised Serena. She turned looking at herself in the mirror. That was when she noticed the differences in her and Emerald's features, and their personalities. She was a more kind and gentle soul, while Emerald was more of a bitter, spoiled, and selfish greedy soul.

* * *

Sapphire laid watching Prizma's sleeping form. Oddly it felt...wrong. He didn't feel at peace like he did napping with Serena and awaking with her in his arms. He sighed turning onto his side not wanting to look at Prizma anymore. There was a moan from Prizma's side of the king size bed. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Prizma tuck her arms under herself. He chuckled letting his head fall back onto the soft pillow.

"If I keep thinking like this I might just have to end it with Prizma." He muttered to himself.

"What...?" Sapphire body went stiff.

"Huh?"

"You said my name what did you want?" Prizmaasked with a yawn. Sapphire shrugged turning back towards her. She gave him a soft peck on the lips and smiled.

"Morning...it is morning right?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's after 7." Prizma sat up with a rush.

"It's late already!" She cried jumping down from the high rise bed and picked up her clothes throwing them on. "I've got to get back to the lab!" She bent forward kissing his forehead and running to the door.

"Prizma." She turned back, "Yeah." She said. He stared at her for a few moments and sighed, he felt nothing while looking at her. He felt no love, no passion, no needing...absolutely nothing.

"Nothing never mind." She sent him a smile.

"Alright I'll see you later...won't I?" She asked. He nodded.

"Great well bye!" She open the door and rushed down the corridor her heels ecohing as she went. _"Not like it will make me feel something for you again...."_ He thought feeling a twinge of guilt.

* * *

Prince Diamond sat in his study looking down at some paper work when Sapphire came knocking on his door. "Come in." Diamond called. Sapphire pushed the door open an inch and poked his head in.

"Diamond it's me...Sapphire." Diamond glanced up with a scowl. "Sapphire." He muttered and then went back to his paperwork. Sapphire sighed pushing the door open enough so that he could scoot in. He closed the door, closing with a soft click.

"Listen Diamond I'm really sorry for what I did." He said looking down at the dark carpet that was throughoutDiamond's study, and bedroom. "I had no right destroying that book...it was childish." Diamond nodded.

"It was." Sapphire was surprised he expecting his brother to be more...upset. He cleared his throat.

"Yes it was, but-" Diamond set his pen down and looked up to his brother who was leaning against his study doors. "Sapphire I don't want to talk about it."

"But-" Diamond rose up from his seat and walked over to his brother and taking his shoulders into his hands. "No buts Sapphire. You were right." He said followed by a sigh. "I do need to stop living in the past." Sapphire agreed with a nod.

"I'm to be married to a very beautiful young lady, and rule with her by my side." Sapphire nodded again. Diamond let out a chuckle.

"Seems as if we'll be having more then one wedding." He said touching his chin with his fingertips. Sapphire breath hitched a little bit. _"Another wedding...?"_ He thought asking himself. _"Rubues...."_ A voice in the back of his mind answered. He's eyes grew wide. With all that's been going on he had forgotten that strange ordeal.

"Diamond do you really believe that Rubues loves Catzi as he says." Diamond released Sapphire's shoulders and walked back to his desk and sat down. He leaned his elbows on his desk, and let out a sigh covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath through his nose.

"You know Sapphire I don't know what to believe anymore." He stated in a _matter-of-fact_ tone. Sapphire went and took a seat in one of the seats in front of Diamond's desk.

"You know I don't think he really does." Sapphire said with a whisper. "I think he's up to something if you ask me." Diamond nodded.

"It's possible, but you never know maybe Rubues is just tired and want's to finally settle down." Sapphire snort.

"Rubues settling down...?" Sapphire shook his head. Diamond just gave him that look. "Oh sorry you were serious?" Diamond sighed.

"I know that Rubues has done...somethings that we look down at, but-" Sapphire jolted up feeling utterly sickend. "Somethings we look down at! You got to be kidding me! How about when he killed that moon child! How do you defend that!"

"He did that to safe our clan from-"

"No way I can't believe your defending his actions still till this very day!" He stormed over to the door.

"Sapphire wait-" Sapphire spun around glaring at his brother.

"That little girl didn't deserve to die like some...some animal!" He pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He knew right there and then that he wouldn't watch Rubues destory Catzi's life. He was going to find out what Rubues was up to. He would put an end to it before anything started.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everybody sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Sapphire ran down the corridor trying his hardest to get to Catzi's quarters to stop her from marrying Rubues. _"She can't be this ignorant…!"_ He thought cursing seeing a few seamstress leaving Catzi's room. He turned the corner sharply and stopped almost falling over his own feet.

"Catzi!" He shouted. Catzi was standing on a platform being admired by her three sisters.

"You look so beautiful Catzi!" Birdy the second oldest of the sisters. Avery bent down fluffing up her little sisters skirt.

"Yes you certainly do Catzi." Avery said with kind eyes. She was the third oldest and the most strict sister of them all. Avery had always had a thing for Rubues but she put that aside when he proposed to Catzi. Not that she wasn't bitter about it….

"Sapphire!" Prizma shouted spotting him in the door way. She got a confused look on her face seeing him hot and sweat. "Sapphire what's wrong?" She asked going to him and leaning against him. He looked down into her face still feeling nothing for her. He sighed.

"Nothing Prizma it's nothing." She wasn't convinced.

"Umhmm." She said giving him a look that said "Don't try to fool me." He sigh. _"But I am fooling you my dear. You still think I'm deeply in love with you."_He thought rolling his eyes to take another look at Catzi. She was indeed very pretty.

"You look wonderful." She blushed.

"Thank you milord." She said bowing a little. A loud ripping sound traveled through the room.

"Oh no Catzi!" Birdy shrieked. "You ripped your dress!" Birdy flew over to check and see how bad the rip was. "How bad?" Prizma said still staring at Sapphire.

"It's pretty bad." She said in a sad voice. "Might take a few days to repair." Catzi spun her head around looking down at her sister.

"But my wedding's tomorrow!" She shouted. Sapphire gasped. He didn't know the wedding was so close. "This can't be happening." She said throwing her hands over her face and sobbing into them. Birdy let out a sigh.

"Sorry Catzi but we're going to have to postpone the wedding for maybe," She said looking at the rip again. "a week tops." Catzi let out a loud muffled cry.

"Hey it's your own fault."

"No it's my fault Birdy." Sapphire said pushing Prizma off, and walking over to Catzi. "I'm so sorry Catzi." But inside really he was dancing with joy that the wedding was postponed. "I'll pay for the damage to the dress." Catzi let her hands fall away from her face. She opened her mouth.

"Now Catzi Lord Sapphire didn't make you bow now did he. You knew that you shouldn't move around to much in your dress." Catzi looked down and gave a stiff nod.

"Yes I know…." She muttered a few tears falling onto the skirt of the dress.

"Now now your going to ruin your dress, here." Avery said handing her a soft tissue from her pocket.

"Thank you, Avery."

"Your welcome." She said turning and leaving the room.

"What's her problem?" Birdy asked watching as her sister left. Prizma and Catzi shrugged.

"Who knows." Catzi said yawning. "She's probably jealous that Rubues asked me to marry him and not her." She said in a sort of snobby way. Birdy looked up Catzi surprised.

"Catzi when did you become so...."

"So what?" She asked sweetly thing it was something good.

"Snobby?" Catzi froze up. She couldn't believe that her sisters, Birdy of all people, were calling her a snob. _"I'm not being a snob...am I?"_She asked herself biting her lower lip. Sapphire said his good-byes and was preparing to leave when Prizma stopped him.

"Sapphire could I talk to you for a moment...in private?" She said gesturing over to a small room off the main room where Catzi was fitting her wedding dress. He sighed and sent her a smile.

"Sure," He said. "Lady first." Prizma grinned heading off to the little room. When they were inside she stood on her tippie toes and took Sapphire by complete surprise. She kissed him. Not that it wasn't a sweet kiss, it just didn't feel right anymore. He let the kiss go on for a second to long, because after that second past, Prizma pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god I love you." She muttered her eyes fluttering closed. Waiting for another kiss, which didn't come. She opened one eye a whee bit and was sorry she did. "Sapphire...?" She asked feeling a little afraid of what was happening.

"Prizma...I-"

"No!" She shouted tears springing to her eyes. "No, no, no, no! You couldn't have...!" She cried. He nodded his head.

"But I have." He stated. She shook her head not believing it. "After all we've been through...after all that's happen," She whispered, " Your giving up on me...on us?" She asked her chest aching quiet a bit from the sobbing. He shook his head.

"No of course not-"

"Then your not leaving me!" She asked tears flowing down her face in a happy wave. He shook his head.

"No I didn't say that-"

"Then what are you saying!" She screamed. "I won't let you give up on us! I've been through to much heart ache for you to give up on us." She narrowed her eyes sending a cold chill up his spine.

"I'm sorry Prizma but the thing between us...is over." Prizma face dropped half way down to the floor. It hurt Sapphire to see her like this. "Prizma-"

"Don't touch me." She murmured under her breath.

"Prizma-"

"No," She spat. "I've spend almost all of my adult life trying to get you to love me...but it seems as if you have fallen in love with someone else." A smug look over came her face. "It's Catzi isn't it? Your in love with Catzi."

"No I'm not in love with Catzi."

"Then why are you so against her marrying Rubues?" She asked her eyes taking on the spine chilling slits. Had she gone and hit her head or something, or was she just crazy? _"Does she not care what Rubues could do to her little sister...!"_He thought a little light headed. It seemed not. He squared his shoulders ready to fight Prizma if it came down to it.

"How come you aren't against her marrying Rubues?" He asked feeling a tugging in his gut. Something was going on with Prizma...and Rubues?

He crossed his arms, "What's really going on Prizma?" He asked narrowing his eyes. There was something going...he could smell it, taste it. He could also see in Prizma's eyes. A small twinkle came and went every time Rubues name was brought up.

"I want a straight answer right now Prizma," She took a step back, hitting the wall. "or do I have to bring you to my brother?" He smiled down at her evilly. "I'm sure he'll be able to get it out of you." He never got an answer to his question, because right at that moment. Prizma fainted.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everybody! You've just read chapter 7 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters!_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Sapphire carried Prizma bridled style to Prince Diamond's study. When he pushed open the door he was surprised to find his brother and Rubues laughing and make jokes.

"What's going on?" He asked shifting Prizma around in his arms, she might have been thin, but she was heavy. Diamond stood letting out a gasp.

"Sapphire what has happen to Prizma?" He asked walking around his desk and walking over to where he stood struggling with Prizma.

"It's nothing…she just fainted is all."

Diamond let out a gasp again. "Oh that's terrible." He turned towards Rubues. "Rubues go and get Doctor Harkua would you please?"

"Of course Prince Diamond," He stood with a bow, he straightened up and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a moment." Rubues left and a very uncomfortable silence followed. Sapphire let out a grunt as his arms grew more and more tired holding Prizma. "God she is so heavy!" He thought letting out a grunt when his arms almost buckled.

"Oh here I'll take her." Diamond said sliding his arms under her back and went to pull her away from Sapphire.

"Oh it's quite alright, Diamond." He said holding onto her. "I'm fine really, she's just heavy." Diamond gave a humorous chuckle

"Yes I can see that, but we wouldn't want you to drop her now would we?" Sapphire let out a sigh letting Diamond take Prizma from him. _"Actually I wouldn't mind one bit if I did dropped her."_ He thought, then feeling guilty for thinking something like that. It soon passed and he gave a little shrug.

"What?" Diamond asked shifting Prizma's weight around in his arms, finally getting a good hold on her. Sapphire shook his head walking over to a overstuffed armchair and falling into it.

"It's nothing." Diamond let out a chuckle walking over to a full length couch that was across from the arm that Sapphire sat in, and placing Prizma on it. He grabbed a pillow and put it behind her head.

"Sapphire I'm your brother, and I know when something is bothering you." Their gaze met for a moment, and Sapphire was the first to look away.

"Ah see I told you something was bothering you." He stood straight up and moved his way over to his desk.

"Now tell me what's the matter." Sapphire let out a hot breath and combed his fingers through his hair. He gave another shrug.

"I don't like the whole Rubues and Catzi thing it's just-"

"Sapphire not this again!" Sapphire sat up straight.

"What all I'm saying is that Rubues has always hated Catzi, now he-" Diamond rose his hand cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it Sapphire," He said closing his eyes and touching his forehead with the tip of fingertips as if he had a headache.

"Diamond please listen to me for a minute." Diamond slammed down his hands and glared over at his brother. Who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No you listen to me, Sapphire." He leaned forward a little bit and leaned against the desk until his hands started to hurt. "I won't ruin Rubues and Catzi happiness, because your in love with Catzi." Sapphire let out an angry breath.

"You idiot!" Sapphire screamed. Diamond's eyes grew wide. "I'm not in love with Catzi!" Diamond's glared softend.

"Then why do you wish for Rubues and Catzi not to get married?" He asked. Sapphire let out a snort.

"Why? Why!?" He screamed. "You won't to know why I don't approve of Catzi and Rubues marriage?" He said screaming even louder. He couldn't believe that Diamond has forgotten how terribly Rubues treated Catzi.

"Have damn stupid are you?" Sapphire asked his voice rising even more.

"Don't you dare insult me Sapphire!" He screamed slamming a fist down on the desk. "I am your older brother, I am Prince Diamond-"

"This act like it," He shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "and not some love sick puppy!" Diamond rushed around the desk and hitting Sapphire across the face. He fell to the floor blood dripping from his mouth. Diamond stood looking over his brother, his breath in shallow rasps.

"You will never, ever speak to me like that again…understood." Sapphire spit out some blood, and glared up at his brother.

"Of yes I understand to well." He said getting to his feet. He turned to his brother and gave him the most hateful look he had ever give him. "You don't have to worry about me talking to you like that ever again. Exactly you won't have to worry about me talking to you at all." He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Sapphire I'm not done talking to you!" Diamond shout his eyes blazing. "You will not walk away when I'm speaking to you!" He said gripping his hands into fists. Sapphire let out a snort.

"I think we're done here." He walked out, but then peeked his head back in. "Oh and don't expect me to come comfort you when you wake up crying like a baby." He pulled the door close with a good slam. He let out a breath. He couldn't believe that he just did that to his brother no less. He walked down the corridor feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was a grown man and here he was taking care of his older brother. It should be the other way around. Diamond should be the one looking out for him, and not him having to be looked after. He stopped and looked over at the closed door to Diamond's study. He had the urge to go back and apologize to Diamond for saying the things he said, but then he remember Diamond's words to him. That made him start to move again. He wasn't the one who should apologize. He wasn't the one that made false statements about him wanting the Rubues and Catzi's marriage not to happen. He disliked Rubues and he knew Prizma and Rubues had cooked up a scheme that wouldn't be of any good to anybody. He was almost out the palace doors when he bumped into Rubues and Doctor Harkua.

"Sapphire what are you doing here," Rubues said clearly surprised that Sapphire was leaving. "I would have thought you would stay with Prizma." Sapphire stood with his head up high and his shoulders pushed back.

"No I'm afraid that I have other matters that need tending to at the moment." He said walking the rest of the distant to the door. A guard bow and pulled the door open for him. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Sapphire said walking outside. He had to give Rubues a reason to worry, and to let him know that something was going on and that he intend to find out just what.

"Oh and Rubues."

"Yes Sapphire." Sapphire turned around scowling at Rubues. "Is something the matter-"

Sapphire mouthed, "I know." and that was all he had to say. All the color in Rubues face drained away and his voice cracked when he tried to speak.

"I d-don't know what you mean sir." Rubues only called Sapphire sir when he was nervous or he was up to something and he got caught. Sapphire felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Well I'd better be on my way," He said with happiness that he didn't know that was there, but other people noticed. "take care of Prizma will you Doctor Harkua." Doctor Harkua gave a nod.

"Oh course my lord."

"Good, good, good…" He muttered. "Well good-bye." Sapphire gave a small wave and turned marching down the path and making his way to Lord Onyx and Lady Jade's estate.

* * *

Serena sat at her vanity combing out her long smooth blonde hair. It still baffled her at how she blonde hair and not else in her family did. She placed the comb down and looked at her facial features. She had smooth pale skin, light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Nobody in her family look like this…none that she knew of anyway. She let out a gasp. A word flashed through her head…_adopted_. She shook the word from her mind. She couldn't be adopted. Then she thought for a moment. She couldn't remember her life before 5 years old. I mean when your that young you have to remember a little something about your life. Your favorite book, your favorite lullaby, or your favorite dessert. She couldn't remember any of those things.

"I can't be…it just can't." She muttered touching the mirror with her fingertips. Serena looked at her reflection.

"Can it?" She asked herself. There was only one way to find out. She would have to ask the two people that would know for sure…her parents. She got up from her vanity and walked into her closet. Serena was still in her nightgown and it was midday! She looked over all the dresses but couldn't decide what to wear. Serena slide the straps of her night gown off her arms and let it fall to the floor. She looked at her dress with her hands on her hips the word still flying around in her head. Serena let out an angry breath feeling it start to nag at her. She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. She touched a few dresses that were meant for parties and thought about wearing one of them. Serena let out a sigh. They wouldn't do. Her mother would have a cow if she got anything on one of them. She turned away from the pretty dresses and pull out a new dress. It was soft dark blue velvet and flowed like butter. Serena had forgotten all about it. She pulled it over her head and zipped it up the back when she straightened it out. Serena walked over to the full length mirror and looked over the dress that fit in all the right places.

"I can't believe I forgot about this dress." She said smoothing out the skirt. It was smooth and had nice lines. She remembered that she had to fight Emerald for it. Serena let out a chuckle as the image of her father having to pull them apart. She smoothed out the skirt one last time and then pulled out the shoes went with them. Serena pulled them one and then walked out of the closet. She walked back over to her vanity and flipped open the little star shaped locket and the little tone started to play.

"So beautiful...." She muttered looking up to the ceiling and watched the crescent moon light twirl around the ceiling. As the tone played she felt more at ease then she has in for a long time. Serena let out a sigh as she flipped close the lid of the locket, and the tone stopped. She sat down at her vanity and pulled out a hair tie. Serena pulled back her hair and pulled the hair tie on. She comb it one last time and then left to find her parents. She thought up some question to ask before ask the really big question.

Serena decided that she would have the most luck going to her father's study. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When there wasn't an answer she knocked again, but this time a little bit harder then before. Still there was no answer. Serena looked at the door a little confused. She looked at the grandfather clock that was down the corridor, and saw that it read 3:45 pm.

"That's strange he should be here...." She turned the knob and pulled open the door. She let out a gasp. She threw her hands over her eyes.

As she spoke her voice cracked. "I-I'm sorry!" There was a crash from inside of the room.

"Serena...wait it's not what it looks like!" Lord Onyx said getting up from his chair and stepping over Pearl from where she fell.

"Uh...I better go." Serena spun around on her heels and ran down the corridor.

"Serena wait!" Serena shook her head feeling the tears leak from her eyes and down her cheeks. She turned the corner sharply knocking into someone and fell on her butt. When she hit the floor her breath left her.

"Hey watch it- oh Serena it's you." Serena looked up at the person that she almost plowed down.

"Sapphire...what are you doing here?" She let out a shaky breath as she began to stand up.

"Oh here let me help you." He grabbed a hold of her arm and elbow, pulling her to her feet. "You alright?" He asked brushing off her arms and the skirt of her dress. "No broken bones?"

She let out a chuckle. "I don't think so," She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "but thanks for asking." He let out a chuckle pulling his hand from hers. She felt a pang go through her. She took a step back, looking down at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do," She shrugged "well you know that."

"Oh no it's nothing like that." He said his eyes growing wide. "I'm the one that should be sorry." Serena's head snapped up in complete surprise.

"Your sorry," She said. "What for?" She asked. He scratched his head and closed his eyes.

"You know about yesterday-"

"Oh that don't worry about it." She let out a giggle. "I don't have any regrets. I mean it's not we did anything...." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I guess your right." They stood laughing for quite sometime.

"Serena! Honey where are you?" Lord Onyx called. Serena let out a gasp looking around for somewhere to hide. "Serena!" He yelled. She spotted a door she had never been in and rushed over to it. She pushed open the door.

"Come on get in here!" Serena whispered motioning Sapphire to follow her. He stood where he was with a look of confuison on his face. _"What's going on...?"_ He asked himself. Serena bounced up and down her ponytail swaying from side to side. He had never seen her hair in a ponytail....

"You look pretty today." He said with a smile.

"I don't care if I look pretty," She reached an arm around and grabbed hold of Sapphire's sleeve of his jacket. "we need to hide!" Serena pulled him in giving him or no warning.

"Serena!" Lord Onyx yelled running by a few moments after Serena had clicked the door shut. She waited, her hand on the knob, holding her breath. She thought for sure that her father would open the door to see if she escaped into one of the rooms on this hall.

"Serena-"

"Shush!" Serena said over her shoulder. She let out a gasp throwing her hand over her mouth. Again she waited, for sure that Lord Onyx had heard them. After a few minutes of waiting Serena finally let her hand drop from her mouth.

She let out a sigh, "That was close." She turned around with a small grin, amazed at herself. The grin faded when she saw how Sapphire was looking at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He shrugged.

"Oh I don't know I was just wondering why you pulled me into his room, and why you looked like you were about to jump out of your skin...?" Serena laced her fingers together behind her back.

"Oh...yeah sorry about," She gestured around herself. "all this."

He let out a sigh brushed a few stray hair from his eyes. "Don't worry about it," He let out a chuckle. "I was just taken a by...surprise." She nodded.

"I guess I can understand that." They both started to laugh. Sapphire laugh died down and he became serious once again.

"Serena that was your father calling you wasn't it?" She stood utterly still. _"I'm not so sure about that anymore...."_ She thought. She nodded after she saw that he was getting irritated with her silence.

"Yes it was." She turned away and flipped the lights on in the room. She saw that it was a room decorated in a strange taste.

"Someones got some weird taste...!" She said touching a strange looking lamp. Sapphire let out a sigh touching something hanging on the wall. He let his fingertips go across it's surface.

"Yes your quite right." He said. He pulled his fingertips away from the thing hanging on the wall, and turned towards Serena once again. "Now would you please stop dodging my questions?" Serena's head dropped down, and she let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"What happen? Why was your father yelling for you?" Serena felt a lump start to form in her throat. She shook her head. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Serena please tell me what is going on...now!" She tried to swallow the lump but found it difficult to do so. But after a few swallows she was able to feel the lump ease down her throat and her throat loosen up.

"I, I..."

"I what?" He asked getting more annoyed with the passing seconds. Serena started to jump from foot to foot, a nervous habit for years.

"I saw....I saw-"

"Serena please I don't have all day-"

"I saw my father kissing Pearl, my mothers...personal maid." She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I think it was leading to something more then just...kissing." Sapphire's eyes grew wide and a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. "This is horrible!" He nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more-"

"Then why are you smiling!" She yelled stomping her foot like a child who wasn't getting what she wanted. "I just found out that my so called "father" is cheating on my so called "mother" and I might be adopted...what a day!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Sapphire just stared at her.

"Y-Your adopted?" He asked. She notched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well duh," She said. "I mean do I look anything like my mother or father?" He looked her up and down...then shook his head not seeing any resemblance.

"See, see you see it to!" She grabbed the end of her ponytail and pulled it around her arm, showing her hair to Sapphire. "I'm the only one with blonde hair," She said, she dropped her hair and then pointed at her eyes. "and bright blue eyes." He had to agree with all the things she pointed out.

"Your right."

"I know I'm right!" Sapphire felt a tug in his gut. He felt the laugh traveling up his throat. He held it in almost choking on it. He didn't want to make Serena anymore upset. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about this...." He felt the laugh die away and he began to feel as if he had to comfort her.

"Serena it's going to be alright." He said walking over and pulling her into a strong hug. "We'll figure this out...don't worry." He said stroking her back.

"...We'll?" Sapphire breath was knocked out of him as if she just punched him in the gut. He pushed her away and took a step back.

"Uh what I meant was...! Serena let out a giggle.

"Oh Sapphire I just teasing you." Sapphire couldn't believe that Serena the sad little sprite, and this girl were all the same person. She's sad and unhappy one minute, and then she happy and giggly the next. He would never understand girls like her. He felt himself begin to blush. He bowed his head hoping that she didn't see his blushing.

"Yeah...I know." She let out another giggle.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said trying to hold back another giggle. Sapphire stared down at her and he could see that this was a girl that could and would make him forget all his troubles, with her own, or just letting the world stop around them all together.

"Are you blushing...?" He turned away from her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"N-No!" Serena let out a squeal.

"You are blushing!" She went around him trying to catch his face in her hands.

"Serena stop." He said turning away from her.

"Nope no way," She said almost grabbing his face, but he was to fast. "I want to see for myself if you are blushing." Sapphire ran away from her, and across the room.

"I told you I'm not blushing." His face was red hot. His breath was heavy and shallow. Serena ran to catch him off guard. She crept up behind him and grabbed him around the waist.

"Gotcha!" She shouted. Sapphire almost jump out of his skin.

"Damn you scared me...!" He said in one shallow breath. Serena laugh her chin resting on the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." After a few seconds Serena's hold on Sapphire's waist loosend. Sapphire turned around in her arms and stared down at her stilling breathing pretty heavy.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Uh huh," She said not directly looking him in the eye. "you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." There was a giggle that took him by surprise.

"What-"

"You are blushing." Sapphire let out a gasp. "She tricked me!" He thought.

"Okay well this is getting uncomfortable...can you let me go please?" Serena hand tightend her arms around his waist again. "Serena I mean it let me...go." He let the go drift out very slowly. Their gaze met and he felt his heart sore to his throat. Serena just stared up at him with her big bright blue eyes.

"Sapphire...do you like me?" Sapphire was taken by surprise by her question. Does he like her? Or does he just come here...why does he come here? _"Because you like her!"_ A voice screamed in the back of his mind. He swallowed for his throat was dry and kind of scratchy.

"Of course I like you, Serena." Serena blinked her eyes a few times, her eyes getting more watery every blink.

"As more then a friend?" She asked. The breath left him once again. He didn't know how to answer that. He was going through so much. All that was going on with his brother, Rubues, Prizma, and now Serena. His life was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

"Uh...uh I."

"You do care for me...as more then a friend don't you?" She asked her breath shallow and on the edge of tears.

"I don't know the answer to your question...Serena." Serena let out a small sob she released his waist and took a few steps back. She lifted her hands to her eyes and began to wipe the tears away as they fell.

"Oh I see."

"Serena-"

"Don't worry about me," She said wiping her eyes one last time and then lifting her head up for him to see that she was really crying. "I'll be fine." She said with a sad smile.

"Serena wait-"

"No please don't say anything else..." She said another tear escaping. "stupid tears." She muttered wiping them away. Sapphire took the steps that she had taken and was now in front of her.

"Sapphire...?" He took a deep breath.

"I do like you Serena...I like you a lot," He let out a sigh. "but things are happening really quick for my liking." He said touching her cheek with his fingertips, and he stroked it. "I just think that we need to slow down...for the time being." Serena nodded.

"Of course I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She said trying to turn away, but he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She tilted her face up staring into his dark blue eyes. She felt her heart beat and her breath quicken.

"Serena...." He whispered. Serena felt a lump forming in her throat once again. _"What's happening?"_ She asked herself. Sapphire gave her an answer with leaning down and touching his and her lips together. The kiss was sweet and delicate. Serena let out a moan lifting her arms and snaking them around his neck. While Sapphire's hand cherishes the small of her back, and his other hand slide across the top of her back. The kiss deepened and Serena felt her head grow dizzy. _"So this is what a **real** kiss feels like."_ She thought her fingers tangling in his dark hair. She felt her world go fuzzy. She didn't want this moment to end. But when Sapphire started to pull away, Serena tightend her arms around his neck locking him in place.

"Serena." He said his voice muffled, his lips still against Serena's. He pushed against her waist. "Serena!" With that Serena released his neck and her arms slide down his front.

"I'm sorry." She breathed her pulse beating in her ears. He let out a chuckle.

"You okay?" He asked touching his forehead to hers. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah it's just...it's just." He touch a hand to her cheek.

"Just what?" He asked.

"That was my first kiss." Sapphire eyes grew wide. He pulled away still looking down at her.

"Really?" Serena nodded her head, then letting it bow.

"I'm sorry-" He let out a whooping laugh.

"Why are you apologizing for," He laughed. "I'm not angry."

"Your not?" She asked clearly surprised at his reaction. He shook his head.

"God no, why would I be." She shrugged. Then things grew awkward really quickly. Sapphire and Serena stood together completely lost at what to do next. So Sapphire decided to break the ice first.

"So what are you going to do about the...adoption thing?" He rolled his eyes. _"Great going you jackass."_ He thought to himself. Her smile faded and she turned her gaze away from his. She let her shoulders lift in drop in a quick motion.

"Don't know maybe I'll just ask them at dinner..." A smile began to tug at her lips.

"When is Emerald and Prince Diamond's engagement dinner?"

"In a few weeks why-" Then he knew what she had meant to do with that information that he gave her. "Your going to ask them at the engagement dinner?" She nodded with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Yep that's what I plan to do." Their gaze met and it was like Serena never said that she was planning on ruining the celebration of Emerald and Prince Diamond engagement. He felt a smile tug at his lips...and he couldn't careless.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hello everyone! You've just read my new chapter of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I think that the chapters long enough for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R&R? Sorry Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Serena and her parents sat in the dining room awaiting Emerald to join them. Lady Jade picked up her glass of wine, and took a sip.

"I wonder what's taking Emerald so long…" She said looking towards the doors that lead into the hallway, as if willing them to open and to have Emerald standing behind them. Lord Onyx picked up his fork and took a tiny bite of his chicken.

"Onyx we will wait for Emerald to come and then we will eat." Lord Onyx acted as if he didn't hear her, because after swallowing the first bite of chicken, he then took another bite. This time a little bit bigger then the first. Lady Jade slammed her hand down on the table.

"I will not be disrespected in my own house-" Lord Onyx placed his fork down and cleared his throat.

"My dear I do not care if I disrespect you or not," He said in a slow even voice, Serena was all little surprised at her fathers attitude towards her mother.

"Onyx what are you saying?" Lord Onyx let out a sigh. "You have no idea how much I've come to dislike you over the years." He thought to himself, the urge to say that to his wife was almost uncontrollable.

"Emerald is a big girl and we do not have to wait for her to join us for dinner. If she wishes not to join us then she will not have to." He picked up his fork once again and took another bite.

"Onyx I-" The doors opened and Emerald entered with a smile on her face.

"Hello my dear family sorry as to have kept you waiting but I decided to invite Prince Diamond and his brother to dinner if that's alright…." Lady Jade jolted up with a huge smile on her face.

"Y-yes of course it is, the more the merrier!" She said. Emerald smiled her green ugly painted smile that Serena had come to hate with a passion over the past few days. _"Only a few days until the dinner and then you can ruin it all for her and Prince Diamond."_ She didn't like the idea of ruining Prince Diamond's night but with Emerald's night being ruined…that made her smile just thinking about it. Serena looked up seeing Prince Diamond with a lady behind him.

"Oh and this is Lady Prizma, Sapphires betrothed." Lady Jade flinched and had to hold back a fit of rage.

"Oh how nice…" She said through clenched teeth. Emerald smiled at her mouths show in anger. Serena blinked. "Did she just say Sapphire's betrothed…?" She thought asking herself.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along but I wanted to meet my future sister-in-law." Emerald smiled.

"And I wanted to meet you as well Prizma. Prince Diamond has told me so much about you. You and Sapphire have been together for how many years?" She asked, glancing over at Serena with a snotty look. Serena felt the urge to jump up and slap her across her ugly face. _"Oh that's how we're going about it huh? Well that's fine by me you little hussy."_ Serena thought glaring at the side of Emerald head. Emerald saw her glares and let out a laugh. Prizma let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh it's been about 5 years, maybe 6. You really can't put a number on true love." She said her heart fluttering a bit.

"Yes well let's not go into any wedding details I want to do nothing but get to know you Prizma, come and sit next to me." As they took their seats, Serena didn't see Sapphire anywhere in the hall.

"Uh where's Sapphire, I thought he was coming to dine with us as well tonight…?" Prince Diamond looked over at her as he pulled out Emerald seat for her, and then he pulled out Prizma's.

"Oh he said he couldn't make it. Said that he had some things to do." He shrugged taking a seat across from where Serena was sitting. "I tell you he's been acting very strange lately if yo ask me." Prizma let out a laugh.

"I haven't noticed." She said dreamily. Serena wanted to throw up. They said talking and talking, while Serena sat in silence. She didn't feel like talking much. So she just at her dinner in silence. Until that is Prizma had to go and open her mouth and ask her the most stupidest question.

"So do you have someone special yet, Lady Serena?" She asked taking a small bite of chicken into her oddly big mouth. Serena opened her mouth to answer her, but Emerald cut her to the quick.

"Actually Serena has a little crush on Sapphire." She said taking a small sip of wine. Prizma smiled a tight mouthed smile.

"Oh it that so, I completely understand I mean who wouldn't have a crush on Sapphire…" Serena shrugged, not caring to seem like a lady at the moment.

"Oh uh yes well I'm over him now." Emerald let out a huge laugh.

"I bet you are your still in love with that man that gave you that stupid star locket that you open every time you look at it." Serena let out a low hiss.

"What locket? What man is she talking about Serena?" Lady Jade asking placing her fork and knife back on the table.

"It-it's nothing really." She said taking her glass of wine and taking a sip of it, some of it dripped down her chin landing on the napkin in her lap.

"I want a straight answer from you young lady, right now." Serena placed the glass back on the table and went to get up.

"Maybe I be excused, Father?" She asked. Lord Onyx nodded, but he stopped himself.

"Yes dear but before you are excused tell us about this man who gave you a star locket…when was this?" He asked. Serena opened her mouth to answer in a lie, but Emerald spoke for her.

"It was late at night and he snuck into her room and gave her a locket…he weeped at her bed." Lady Jade let out a cry.

"A man in my daughters bedroom in the middle of the night, when was this? Last night?" She asked. Emerald spoke again.

"No it was many weeks ago-" Serena couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole dining room was silent, until Emerald let out a cry of rage.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little tramp!" Serena let out a snort and pointed a slim finger at Emerald.

"Like your one to talk! At least I'm not engaged to be married and kissing on my fiance's brother!" Lady Jade let out a gasp.

"Emerald you didn't, please tell me you didn't…" She begged. Emerald eyes glanced around the room franticly. _"There's no way out of this sister dear."_ Serena thought with a smirk.

"It-it was an accident I swear mother…I was crying and Sapphire, he- he kissed me!" She shouted on the edge of tears. Lady Jade touched her temple lightly.

"Oh Emerald how could you."

"I didn't mother, Diamond I'm sorry it happen I was very cross with Sapphire after he did it…I don't know what happen or what I did to make him do it, but it was not my fault." Serena let out a hard laugh.

"Oh right nothing's your fault, isn't that right Emerald. It wasn't your fault when you broke Mother favorite necklace, that you blamed me for. I got your punishment for that. And how about when you broke Father's favorite watch that was his Fathers. As I recall you blamed me for that one to-"

"Shut your ugly little mouth, Serena. Before I shut it for you." Emerald said through narrowed eyes. Prizma looked from Serena then to Emerald, and then to their parents.

"Uh I think we better go, don't you think Prince Diamond." His face was set in a grave look.

"I suppose your right-" Emerald shot up.

"No please don't leave, you can't we need to talk through this and then everything will be right again, I promise."

"You think talking it out will stop making your kiss with Sapphire any less true?" She asked. Emerald pushed her chair out so hard that bit hit the wall with a loud bang. She rushed around the table, slapping Serena hard across the face.

"Shut your dirty little mouth, your not going to ruin my and Prince Diamond's relationship. Now get out of my sight before I feel the fancy to hit you again. Serena cheek stung but she wasn't going to cry in front of Emerald…she wouldn't. She pushed out her chair and slow and calmly left the dinning room with a feeling pride.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody I know it's been forever since I updated on my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I'm really sorry about that you guys! I had the worst chance of writers block that I've ever, and I mean ever, had for this fanfiction, I ain't kidding! Sorry that it's so short but I haven't really recovered from my writers block... Hope you enjoy it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and please tell me if you saw anything that just didn't think mush well...? Thanks again and I'm sorry again that it took me so long to update!_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, just the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Serena wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand wanting so much to walk back into that dining room and say the most hurtful words that she could think up about…

"God I'm so pathetic." She muttered leaning against the cool wall.

"Your not pathetic." A voice said half way down the hall.

"Who's there?" Serena pushed off the wall, spun around, only to see that Sapphire was the one who spoke.

"Sapphire what are you doing here?" She asked with a little malice in her voice. Ever since hearing that he had a fiancee and he was getting all snuggly with her… _"I can't believe I took a nap with him and...snuggled!"_ She thought.

Sapphire let out a chuckle and said, "Well it's nice to see you to-"

"Who's Prizma?" Serena asked spitting out the word 'Prizma' as if it were covered in venom. Sapphire flinched, taking a small step back.

"W-what-"

"Don't even try it I met her and she has told everyone that you two are getting married and soon! And that you've been together for 5 years- 5 years Sapphire! You couldn't have mentioned that you have a girlfriend, much less a fiancee?" Sapphire stared gaped mouth.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm not getting married to Prizma-" There was a sob from the inside of the dining room.

"What, how can you say that Sapphire?" Prizma asked her eyes sparkling with tears, her hands clasped hard at her chest. Sapphire eye grew wide.

"Prizma, what are you doing here?" He asked, rooted to the spot. A thing of ugly light mossy green hair appeared heading out into the hallway.

"She's here because I invited her, I wanted to meet my future 'sister-in-law' before I married your brother, Sapphire." Sapphire swear under his breath.

"Your cunning bitch you know that." Emerald smiled an evil smile that made Serena want to slap her…hard enough to rattle her teeth.

"Thanks for the compliment." Sapphire chuckled.

"It wasn't meant as a compliment, Emerald." She nodded and shrugged.

"Yes I know but I will take my genius as a compliment. What you didn't think that I saw that you were in love with my baby sister. How naive do you think I am?" She asked.

"Pretty naive if you think I'm in love with Serena, I barely know her and you think I'm in love her..." He shook his head with a frown.

"You slept with her did you not?" Emerald asked. Prizma let out a gasp. Sapphire opened his mouth to evade off her question but Prizma let out a sob, hiding her mouth with her hand...

"Sapphire how could you!" Sapphire let out a heated sigh.

"I did not sleep with her, she and I took a…nap." Emerald let out a giggle, muffling it with the back of her hand.

"Is that your calling it? Serena's a slut and we all know it-"

"That is enough!" Lord Onyx screamed with a voice full of authority. He was walking towards them and he didn't look happy.

"Emerald you will not call your sister such foul names and Serena you will not call your sister foul names either-"

"I didn't-" Lord Onyx's face got big and puffy.

"I said enough and I meant it! I am sick and tired of you bickering with one another over the stupidest things! You both are grown women and I would like for you to act as such, is that clear?" Serena and Emerald bowed their heads in shame and embarrassment.

"Yes father I'm sorry." Emerald muttered bowing her head even more.

"I'm sorry to, father." Lady Jade stood behind her husband smiling like a fool. _"Sapphire is still available…"_ She thought with a scheme brewing through her head. _"Now it's up to me to get Sapphire and Serena together…"_ She let out a giggle. Lord Onyx looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow notched in confusion.

"Jade this is nothing to laugh at. Our daughters are acting like spoiled young children and I don't like it-"

Jade rolled her eyes and let out a snort, "Oh what don't you like, Onyx. I mean seriously they are growing Ladies. Sooner or later they will go through this sort of thing, so why not let them." She said with shrug. Lord Onyx just stared at her gaped mouthed. He couldn't believe that those sort of words were coming out of his wife's mouth. Lady Jade let out a sigh. _"What, he things I'm all drama and clothes…"_ Lady Jade snorted again, making Lord Onyx's mouth drop even more.

"Because Emerald is engaged to Prince Diamond, and if you ask me she needs to grow up…!" Emerald let out a gasp.

"Father I-"

"I don't want to hear it Emerald, I've seen you sulking around lately. What, you can't be without two different gentlemen? You've got one wonderful man who has asked you to be his wife and here you are throwing a fit because Sapphire and Prince Diamond aren't fighting over you…you are such a disappointment." Lord Onyx said, shaking his head in disgust. Emerald looked at her father seeing his disapproval in his eyes…hitting her hard in the heart. She let out a sob, covering her trembling mouth with a shaky hand.

"I- I'm so sorry, Father." She said, then spinning around and racing down the corridor. She hated that she had displeased her father…he was the only one that would really listen to her when she had her doubts about herself and about her life… All her mother cared about was clothes, money, rich well off men, and gems. _"I tell you Grandmother and Grandfather picked a wonderful name for mother, fits her to a tee."_ Emerald thought grabbing a handle, giving it a hard twist. She pulled open the door to find herself looking into her baby sisters room. She looked around seeing that it was neat and tidy.

"She'll never change..." Emerald said walking in and closing the door behind her. She might hate herself at the moment but she was her sister, even though not by blood but by a kind of bond...a sisterly bond. That even a men couldn't break. She glanced over at the marble vanity seeing the small star locket sitting upon it. Emerald walked over, her hand hovering over the small jewel... She picked up it and opened it. The beautiful melody washed over her and she felt herself a peace for the first time in a long time. She wasn't thinking about her engagement to Diamond, her crush on Sapphire, her pitiful fight with Serena, or her fathers disapproval look on his face... She was think that finally she could, at last, think for herself-

"And just what do you think your doing?" Emerald jerked back to reality, the locket falling from her hand, and falling to the vanity. Serena walked over to where her sister stood and glared at her.

"I thought I told you not to touch my things." Emerald opened her mouth to apologize but didn't see the point. _"Why should I apologize I did nothing wrong...all I did was listen to her locket. I was not going to take it...was I?"_ She thought asking herself. She blinked her eyes and began to return Serena's glare.

"I did noting wrong I was only listening to the stupid thing-"

"Oh if it's so stupid then why listen to it in the first place then, huh?" Serena asked with a smug look on her face. _"I've got you now..."_ She thought with a small laugh. Emerald let out a hardy laugh.

"I just wanted to listen and see if that stupid melody was still stupid-"

"Smart come back." She said. Emerald shrugged.

"Think what you will I have no need of such silly little things." Emerald said waving her hand. Serena crossed her arms and then let out a sigh.

"Then if you don't mind get out, I would love to lay about in my room and pounder my thoughts..." Emerald giggled. _"Oh I can just guess what you have to 'pounder' on..."_ Emerald thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Serena asked.

Emerald shook her head and said, "Oh nothing it's nothing at all, I will be going now to let you 'pounder' on your thoughts..." Emerald let out another giggle, which got her a glare from her sister.

"Well I'll be off, goodnight little sister dream wonderful dreams." Emerald let out another hardy laugh before walking out of the room, and closing the door behind her. _"Oh just you wait, because in the end it will be me who will be the last one laughing."_ She thought. Serena walked over picking up her pretty little locket.

"She won't have you, I will not let her have you..." She muttered stroking the cool metal of the locket.

"You won't let who have you?" She spun around seeing Sapphire leaning in, his head peeking in. Serena hid the locket behind her back and played all nice and innocent so that he wouldn't see the anger in her eyes.

"Oh what that you say about someone not wanting you, you know you should talk about yourself like that Sapphire, it's back for your complexion." She said, quickly on the spot. Sapphire rolled his eyes. "She loves to evade questions..." He thought.

"Ha ha very funny." He said rolling his eyes. Serena giggled.

"You think so?" She asked giggling again. Sapphire let out a low sigh, he loved her giggle. It was so girly and innocent. He felt...he felt as if he were falling in... He let out a gasp.

"Sapphire are you okay?" Serena asked concern all in her eyes. He loved that she was concerned about him... He walked over to her his eyes soft and loving, he had to do it...he just had to. Serena shrunk back, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Sapphire what are you doing?" She said, Sapphire rose his hand brushing it against her shoulder lightly, his heart pounding. He couldn't hear what she was saying it was so loud...

"Serena." He muttered her name softly, lowering his head, his lips touching hers softly. Serena felt her whole body start to shake, feeling as if she were about to faint. Sapphire wrapped his arms around her shoulders supporting her... _"Why...why is he doing this?"_ She thought beginning to kiss him back, she couldn't know how happy he was that she didn't push him away. After a few moments they pulled away their breath rugged and harsh. The kiss wasn't long but it was the most powerful thing that they had ever felt. Serena had always felt as if she were missing something important in her life and as Sapphire kissed, she felt that missing piece fall into place.

"Oh Sapphire I... I don't know what to say." Sapphire felt happy and sad at her confusion. He wasn't sorry that he kissed her, he wanted to slap himself for not doing it sooner.

He smiled a sad smile and said, "You don't have to say anything, Serena. I shouldn't have surprised you like that, it was stupid of me." He took a step back and pretended to cough. "I better be going, my brother is probably wondering where I am..." He bowed to her, and began to make his way out.

"Wait don't go!" Sapphire felt himself smile. "Please don't go, I don't want you to go!" Serena rushed up behind him and hugged him from behind. "I don't want you to leave...I don't want to be alone anymore...!" Sapphire sighed, prying her arms from around his waist. Serena let out a sob, feeling her heart being to break...

"Hey now don't cry, I won't leave." Serena sniffed back her tears and bit her lower lip, nibbling it. She felt so childish for crying...

"Thank you, Sapphire." She said letting Sapphire pull her into his warm embrace...and Serena wouldn't ask to be anywhere else.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 10 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and what you liked about it most? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

A warm light shined in their the lightly curtained window, the room warming up by the suns warm light. Serena let out a yawn, stretching her arms, then sat up feeling fully refreshed from a long nights sleep. She crawled out of bed and walked over to her vanity and opened up her star locket listening to the sweet melody play on. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she listen to the little melody.

"That's beautiful what's that melody called?" Serena yanked up the locket, snapping it closed. She spun around seeing that it was only Sapphire standing at her door.

"Oh, it's only you Sapphire." She said with a nervous chuckle, touching her chest light with her fingertips. "You startled me." Sapphire let out a chuckle, walking over and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted to ask you a question." Serena rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Oh and what would that question be?" She asked looking up into his beautiful sapphire eyes that made her mind spin if she gazed into them for to long. Sapphire let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling as if in thought. _"Maybe he's rethinking his question…or maybe he's decided not to ask me the question."_ She thought feeling a little sad and disappointed that he might not. Sapphire let out another sigh, tilting his head back down, and looking directly into Serena's eyes.

"Well I wanted to ask and see if you would be my date for your sisters rehearsal dinner tonight and maybe for the wedding…that is if there is going to be a wedding after your done with it." He said with a chuckle. Serena was stunned to the spot, she wasn't expecting Sapphire to ask such a question…well maybe after that kiss they shared a few days earlier, maybe it wasn't such a surprise after all.

"Um well…" She said drawing out her answer, making Sapphire fidget around awkwardly. Serena had to hold herself back from giggling. She's never had a man act this way around her. It was a little strange, but at the sometime nice to know that she could make a man feel this way about her…but what was Sapphire feeling exactly? _"Ah the hell with it."_ She thought then let out a sigh. "Oh why not." She said with a shrug. She let out a giggle seeing that Sapphire shoulders sagged in relief. He let out a sigh, brushing back a few stray strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

"Well all right then I guess I'll leave you to your business. I'm sure that your to spend the day with Emerald and your Mother-" Serena spun around stomping over to her closet and throwing open the doors. "Serena-"

"You just had to go and ruin my day didn't you, Sapphire." Sapphire combed his fingers through his hair, letting out a exhausted sigh. _"God I'm so stupid…I should have kept my mouth shut."_ Serena pulled off her nightgown, hiding herself out of Sapphire's view. _"If Mother or Father were to come in and find me half naked in front of Sapphire…god I wouldn't even want to think what Father would have done to Sapphire."_ She thought a shiver creeping it's way up her spine.

"Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought them up, but you are spending the day with them aren't you?" He said sitting down on one of the corners of her bed, his eyes full of exhaustion. Sapphire had been spending most of his days trying to avoid Primza, but she always seemed to find him where ever he went. It's starting to seriously creep him out. Serena pulled on a light blue gown, then pulled on a nice pair of matching high heels. She then walked out of the closet, taking a quick glance at Sapphire who looked as if he were about to just pass out right there on her bed. Serena held back a sigh thinking, _"God I wish I could join him…I want so much to lay down next to him and cuddle close, letting all the world drowned away in silence…"_ She thought, then thought better about it. Serena sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair.

"Listen you'd better get going, because if my father finds you here- well let's just say I won't be able to go with you to the rehearsal dinner tonight..." Serena laid the brush down on the marble vanity top, then searched for a elastic band to pull her hair back into a ponytail. When she found one and was in the middle of pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail, a pair of arms snaked around her slim wasit.

"Your beautiful." Sapphire muttered, placing light, tender kisses on her exposed neck sending shivers up and down her spine. She lean back into him, catching his lips with hers. After a few moments of their kiss, Sapphire pulled away kneeling down and hugging her to his chest. "God you'll make a man very happy...so very happy." He said the last part in a sigh.

"Are you offering?" She asked with a hint of flirtation in her voice. Sapphire let out a sigh, then let his arms fall from around Serena's waist. Serena bit her lip as he pushed himself to his feet. "What's wrong?" She asked turning her head looking up into his face. His eyes were in a daze as if she were not sitting there right in front of him. Serena grabbed one of his hands and gave it a firm squeeze, making him blink back into focus.

"Huh...?" Serena looked up at him with concern all in her eyes. "What?" He asked looking down at her, notching his eyes brow. Serena just stared at him trying to read his facial expression, only his face was blank of anything. He let out a chuckle. "Why are you staring at me...is there something on my face?" He asked touching his face with the hand Serena wasn't holding on to.

"No there's nothing on your face, I was just wondering if you were okay...are you, okay that is?" She questioned. He just stared at her, his eyes distance once again. "Sapphire please answer me, your starting to frighten me." She whispered pushing out her chair and standing up, facing him. He blinked, then smiled.

"Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be...well I'd better go and leave you to your business." He said bending his head and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Serena let out a sigh, then waited till his head was up straight, then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose your right, I will see you tonight- at what time should I expect you?" She asked. Sapphire tilted his head in thought.

"Well the dinner starts at 7:00 pm...so I suppose to be here at around...6:30 pm or so." Serena nodded her head and smiled. Sapphire returned her smile, then he lend down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She said with a little bit of a blush to her cheeks.

* * *

After Sapphire had left and gone Lady Jade walked down the corridor to her daughters bedroom chambers to have a little chat with her. Lady Jade stood at the door about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

"Why good morning, Serena." Serena took a deep breath then crossed her arms.

"Good morning, Mother and what brings you to my door today?" She asked look her mother up and down seeing that Lady Jade was dressed in a glimmering gold gown that made her want to roll her eyes. _"Has the woman never heard of wearing something that isn't such an eye sore...?"_ She thought asking herself. Lady Jade wiped a hand down the front of her gown seeing the way Serena was staring at it.

"I was coming to see if you would be joining your sister and me today." Serena let out a sigh, leaning on the frame of the door.

"And what would we be doing today?" She asked. Lady Jade couldn't help but smile a smile of pure happiness and joy. _"I dearly hope that Serena will someday find a man to love her as Prince Diamond loves Emerald."_ She thought.

"Well we were going to go to town and do some shopping and maybe eat some lunch while were out." Serena let out another sigh and pushed herself off the door frame. "Come now dear you can't stay mad at your sister forever."

"I could try..." She muttered. Lady Jade just let out a sigh, then stood her ground. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Serena I demand that you come with me and your sister. You need a day out of the house and I think the fresh air and new surrounding would do you some good." She said, then touched Serena's cheeks. "You look a little pale...are you feeling sick, dear?" She asked. Serena shrugged off her mother's worry and then turned to go and fetch her things.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, I will go with you two to town. Maybe I'll find something to wear to the dinner tonight." Lady Jade just smiled, then clapped her hands together as they both made their way to collect Emerald so they could be on their way. When they arrived at Emerald chambers they found her still asleep and looking rather pale and sickly.

"My dear what is the matter?" Lady Jade kneeled down next to Emerald who rolled her head from side to side.

"I do not know, I'm just not feeling well...maybe we should cancel the dinner tonight. Put it off for next week, or next month even." Lady Jade let out a gasp, then clasp Emerald's hands.

"Oh my poor little Emerald you must be very sick to cancel your rehersal dinner and wedding." Emerald gave a sad, pathetic nod. Serena could only roll her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Who are you rolling your eyes at, Serena?" Emerald said her face clammy and white, but her blazing with rage.

"Oh just you and your little pathetic attempt to push off your wedding, you getting cold feet already?" She asked letting out a hardy laugh, then towards her sisters vanity that had a black marble top.

"What are you talking about- what is she talking about, Emerald?" Lady Jade asked with the look of fear covering her face. Serena picked up a perfume bottle and spread some on her wrist.

"I have no idea- hey did I say you could use that!" Emerald said jumping out of bed and running over and snatching the bottle from Serena's hands.

"Well look at you, you don't seem to sick to me." Serena said looking her sister up and down. Lady Jade let out a gasp, and rushed over grabbing Emeralds hands.

"It's a miracle!" Lady Jade shouted. Serena rolled her eyes, and Emerald glared at Serena over their mothers shoulder.

"Yes I suppose it is, Mother." Lady Jade let out a giggle then told Emerald about her plans for the day. How they'd go to town and shop and do whatever Emerald wanted to do. Lady Jade helped Emerald into a dark green dress and then after Emerald was done pampering herself they left for town to have a fun, but for Serena a horrible, day of shopping and Emerald getting everything she wanted...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 11 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I'd like to know how you liked it and what you liked most about it... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my story and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

The Bridal Shoppe was a scene of white chiffon and ruffles, making Serena dizzy in the head. She didn't want to be there, all she really wanted to do was pick out out her dress and leave.

"Serena what about this one?" Her mother asked picking up a pretty dark blue dress, that pained Serena's eyes at the point of them throbbing.

"Uh no- oh wait I like this one." Serena said loudly, pulling a soft white dress off the rack and holding it against her body.

"Oh that's beautiful, but you look so pretty in blue." Serena rolled her eyes, then made her mind up right then and there.

"Well maybe I don't want to wear blue, or dark colors for that matter…" Serena muttered holding the dress tighter, as if afraid her Mother would try and take it from her. Lady Jade eyed the dress, then looked at her daughter and saw the glow about her as she twirled around the dress fanning out here and there.

"All right if you want that dress, then you can get it." Lady Jade said, getting a bright smile from her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother." Serena squealed, rushed over and pecked her on the cheek and floated, as if she were standing on clouds, over to the shoes to find her some. Lady Jade let out a sigh, then began to look around the Bridal Shoppe searching for her other daughter.

"Emerald, sweetie where are you?" She called glancing around rack after rack of dresses. When she finally did find her, she wasn't surprised to find her looking at a beautiful deep emerald colored dress.

"Mother isn't it beautiful?" Jade walked up behind her daughter and slid her arms around Emerald's waist and hugged her, her chin resting on Emerald's shoulder.

"Yes it is, but would you like something more…bride-like" Emerald glanced at her mother, sighing.

"Yes I suppose your right, what of Serena. Has she found a dress yet?" Emerald questioned, not really caring if her little sister found a dress or not. Jade released her daughter and walked over seeing that Serena was now looking at shoes.

"Serena darling, come and show Emerald the dress you picked out." Serena rolled her eyes and walked over the dress slung over her arm and a pair of white 3 inch high heel shoes in hand.

"Do I have to show her?" Serena muttered to Jade, getting a disapproving look from her getting a hiss of an 'fine'. Serena huffed and walked over to her sister, who was rubbing a white dresses silky fabric.

"Emerald, come look at your sisters dress." Emerald took a breath, then turned only to have her breath taken from her.

"My god," Emerald said looking at the color of the dress and the softness of the fabric. She touched the fabric with a finger and smiled. "This is it, this is the dress I want." Emerald went to grab it from Serena, but Serena reeled back hugging the dress to her chest.

"No, it's mine I found it." Serena cried in a childish way. Emerald rolled her eyes and held out her hand, then smiled.

"So, it's my rehearsal dinner and I have to look my best. Now give me _my _dress, Serena." Serena snapped her head over looking towards her mother for help.

She looked from Serena, then to Emerald…she didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"See mother agrees with me, now give me the dress." Serena stomped her foot.

"This is not fair!" She shouted. Emerald gave her a evil little smirk, then went forward to rip the dress from Serena's arms if need be, if she had to claw her way through Serena's arms, she would.

Serena took another step back, bumping into a rack full of dresses. "Your not getting this dress, I found it and I'm going to wear it tonight, besides white washes you out."

Emerald gasped. "What are you talking about, I look lovely in white." Serena knew that that wasn't true, she could remember a time, a few years before, that Emerald had borrowed one of her dress, that was a lovely shade of white, and it had made Emerald look like a washed out old rag.

"You worn white before, and you said it made you look big and bloated and that you would never wear another shade of white ever again and you haven't since…" Serena said, her heart beating something fierce, fearful that Emerald wouldn't remember and would end up taking the dress from her. After a few moments of careful thought, Emerald gasped.

"Oh my your right, I had completely forgotten about that...well I guess I'll just have to find an even _better_ dress." After saying the word better, Serena felt her cheeks grow hot with anger, because anything and everything that Serena got, Emerald had to get something better...

"Well what about this dress, Emerald." Lady Jade said pulling out a black dress from the rack next to her and holding it up for her daughter to see.

"Oh that is lovely, even more lovely then that rag that Serena has picked out." Serena had to hold herself back from smacking Emerald across the face and leaving the dress behind. _"No I won't let her get under my skin..."_ Serena chanted to herself in her head, then turned around looking over at the counter that displayed all the jewlery.

"I'm going to go and look at the jewlery." Emerald wove her head in the air, not taking her eyes off the dress that their mother had shown her and was now in her hands.

"It is rather lovely and is very soft...I wonder what fabric it is made of," She let out a gasp. "Mother don't you think that my emerald brooch would go perfect with the dress!" Emerald said excitedly.

Jade smiled. "Yes of course it would, now come we need to find you some shoes- Serena where are you going." Serena had already began to walk over to the jewelry display.

"Oh don't worry about her, mother Serena knows her way home." Emerald couldn't stop herself from laughing. Serena stopped in mid-step, debating if she should go back and give Emerald a good smack across the face, but after a few seconds she decided against it. Serena finished her step and walked over to the jewelry counter looking down at all the beautiful things...

"So beautiful."

"Can I be of help to you, Ma'am?" A sells woman asked walking over, a smile plastered over her face.

Serena smiled up at the woman and began to speak, "Oh no thank you-" As she looked at the woman, her throat closed up and she could't utter another word... _"No it couldn't be...that's impossible."_ She thought, but it was her...it was the same woman from her dreams.

"Ma'am are you all right do you need me to get a doctor?" The woman asked.

Serena blinked her eyes, then cleared her throat. "U-uh no, I'm fine, thank you though I'm only browsing." The woman smiled, her soft pink lips tilted at the edges.

"Are you sure, you seem a little...disoriented." Serena couldn't stop staring at her long beautiful silver hair and lovely grey eyes. She wore a white suit, showing casing gold jewelry.

Serena swallowed, hard. "No really, I'm fine, just looking, but I'll call if I need any of your assitances." Serena smiled, then looked back down at the jewlery. _"Oh my god...she can't be the same woman from my dreams, there's no way that's possible, or is it?"_ She thought asking herself. After moving down most of the counter and seeing a lot of beautiful jewlery, but nothing jumped out at her, she decided to give up and rejoin her mother and sister.

She let out a sigh, rubbing her temple. "Who knew it could be so hard to pick out some jewelry-"

"Ma'am I couldn't help, but notice the beautiful dress you were holding and I thought I would show you some jewelry that would go with it, perfectly." The woman said, her smile big and bright. Serena couldn't stop herself from joining the sells woman down the counter.

"What do you have?" She asked low and light. The sells woman looked around, then pulled out a case that held a pair gold sprial earrings and a light green bracelet.

"Those are beautiful..." Serena muttered touching the cool metal of the earrings. The sells woman laughed, then unclasped the bracelet and slid it around Serena's wrist and snapped it in place.

"Perfect fit," She said, then began to remove the earrings. "These are 14k gold spiral earrings and they will look beautiful with your blonde hair and blue eyes." She smiled, making Serena blush.

"You really think so?" The sells woman smiled a kind smile.

"Yes your a very beautiful girl." Serena blushed even more.

"Thank you very much." The sells woman smiled and then leaned forward.

"I'm sure all the boys are falling over each other trying to get to you." Serena blushed even more.

"Oh no, they aren't." Serena said, even though Sapphire did show some sign of feelings towards her... She shook her head. _"No, that's only your imagination, Serena. It's only your imagination."_ She thought, then smiled.

"I'm Serena by the way." The woman smiled.

"Oh I know who you are, Serena." Serena smiled back, feeling a pulling in her gut.

"So I guess I'll take these," She said unclasping the bracelet and handing it back to her.

"All right, I'll go and wrap these up for you and be back in a moment." As she waited she felt a presence from behind. She swallowed, hard and told herself it was nothing and paid it no mind, but then she heard her name beginning called, but it was faint...as if the wind carried it. The only thing was, there wasn't any wind. Serena stood rooted to the spot smiling stupidly as if she was imaging it all, but something deep within herself told her that she wasn't.

The presence was still there, hanging in the air, as if waiting for something...someone to turn around and acknowledge it...them. Serena took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage and turned feeling as if she were about to be sick, but all her feelings of fear, sickness and confusion washed away when she saw who it was...

"You...what are you doing here." Serena muttered, her heart was beating so fast that she felt light headed and dizzy. The man from her room smiled, walking slowly over to her.

"Hello, Princess." Serena leaned back, nearly falling back on to her rear, but was caught by this stranger, who's name she didn't know. Then she realized that she wasn't in the Bridal Shoppe anymore, now she was in a large marble ballroom with a set of marble steps leading up to the next level of where ever she was.

"W-why did you call me that?" She asked confused and clearly dazed as if it were all a dream. He smiled.

"Because that's your name- well it's not your name, but it's your title I guess you could say." Serena didn't understand. What did he mean by her 'title' she wasn't a princess...was she?

"Your making no sense, I'm no princess." The man chuckled.

"Yes you are, your Princess Serenity of The Moon Kingdom." Serena had to laugh at that.

"No, I'm not and my names not 'Serenity' it's Serena." He chuckled again, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Yes, it is." Serena began to feel weak in the knees. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that she knew him from...somewhere.

"...I know you from somewhere." His smile grew even bigger, if that were even possible."

"Yes."

Serena took a deep breath, "Where did we meet?" She questioned. Suddenly his smile faded and his face grew sad.

"We've never met." Now Serena was feeling really confused. _"How can he say that 'yes' he and I know each other, but that we've never met..."_ She thought racking her brain trying to make sense of it all, but was having no luck.

"I don't understand." He gave a small sad laugh.

"Your not suppose to..." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. After the touch of his lips her head forehead had a light burning sensation, but she didn't know why.

"Ah, what in the-"

"Serena, you must always remember that I will always love you..." He whispered and Serena felt herself start to cry.

"Don't go...please don't go." He smiled the saddest smile she'd ever seen with her own eyes and she thought she saw tears in the corners of his eyes, but as soon as they appeared they were gone and so was he... Before she knew it, she was back in the Bridal Shoppe of racks and racks of dresses around her...

"...are you all right?" Serena blinked then looked over her shoulder. It was the sells woman back with her purchase.

Serena blinked away the tears and smiled. "Oh yes, I'm sorry just lost in thought." She smiled again at her making Serena stomach flutter with butterflies. _"I feel as if I know this woman some how..."_ She thought looking down at the womans name tag.

"Serenity..." The woman smiled also getting a smile from Serena. _"I know her."_ There was a faint whisper in the back of her mind of, 'you do' making her feel...welcome and wanted. Like she's found the one person that's she's been searching for...

"Serena darling are you ready to go?" Jade had walked over looking at her daughter, but not noticing Serenity at all. Serena didn't take her eyes off of Serenity, she was still trying to place her face and she almost did, when she felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Darling are you ready to go?" Jade asked a little louder so to make sure that Serena heard her this time around. Serena blinked, her forehead burning against. She rubbed at it.

"Uh yes," She cleared her throat. "yes I'm ready."

"All right come and join us at the door when your ready." Lady Jade said in her light airy tone and turned around getting a glimpse of the woman in white and going as white as a sheet. _"No it can't be...she's dead."_ Lady Jade thought, then turned around to get another look, but the woman in white was gone and Serena was walking over to join her.

"Ready- mother are you all right," Serena giggled. "you look as if you've seen a ghost." Jade shook her head and blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine just thought I saw someone." She smiled. "Come let us collect your sister and go home." Serena smiled a smile of relief. With all that had happen to her today she was glad to be going home...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 12th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it! I am so sorry it has taken me soooo long to update, but to be honest I couldn't think of anything to write and if I did start to write it wasn't that good and I got stuck in places... But I'm happy to report that I got out of my funk and am back with a new chapter, yay ^.^ If you wouldn't mind I would really appericate it if you would R&R...? I would love to know what you thought it be good or if it be not that good...? Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_p.s. Oh and just to let you know, I changed my pen name ^.^_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

After a long, dreadful, day of shopping. Serena flew to her room wanting so much to get away from her mother and sister.

"Serena come and show your father your dress-" Lady Jade started to say, but luckily she got away just in time.

"Sorry I've got to get ready." She called running down the hall arriving at her door just as her mother started to come after her.

"Serena come and show your father-" She grabbed the door knob, giving it a hard twist, and then threw open the door and slipping inside quickly. She slumped back on the door feeling as if she were older then she was. Serena took a few deep breaths feeling herself begin to relax.

"Thank god that's over with…if that lasted any longer I think I would have killed myself." She muttered. Serena looked over at the crystal clock on her vanity seeing that it was almost five o'clock. "I better start getting ready." She took her time getting ready. She said pulling on her dress, trying her best not to screw up her hair. She pulled the dress down and smooth it out and looked at herself in the full length mirror and couldn't help but smile.

"I look really good in white, I never noticed that before." Her smile grew bigger and she felt her heart swell with a sort of joy that surprised her. She went and pulled on the white high heels she bought and then smoothed a hand down her dress.

"I might just outshine Emerald." She said in a breathless voice, even though she was far from it. When there was a knock on the door she just ignored it. _"It's probably mother wanting me to come and help her get Emerald ready."_ She thought letting out a snort. She turned around her on heels and walked out of the clothes with a such confidence that she felt like someone else. Serena smiled.

"Yeah like that's going to happen. She held her head up head and didn't notice that her bedroom door was opening.

"What's not going to happen?" Someone asked from the doorway. Serena let out a small scream, then relaxed seeing that it was only Sapphire.

"Oh it's only you Sapphire." Serena said placing a gentle hand on her chest. Sapphire let out a chuckle walking in and snaking his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" He asked leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her jaw. Serena let out a giggle, putting a hand against her mouth. "What?" He asked, confused at why she was giggling. "Did I say something funny?" He asked notching his eyebrow. Serena couldn't help but giggle again at the expression on his face. His face grew red with embarrassment.

"Would you please tell me what I said that was so funny?" He pulled his arms from around her and took a step back, pleading for Serena what was so funny, his face growing more and more red with every second.

She only shook her head and continued to giggle away. Serena saw that he was starting to get uncomfortable and she decided to show him some mercy. "It's nothing," Serena said waving her hand in front of her face and shrugged, "it's just that when you kissed my jaw it tickled." She said giggling again. Sapphire stared at her with a blank expression and then smiled.

"Oh is that all, well that's good…I guess." Serena felt her stomach give a flutter and she felt her feet move on there own, and a split second later she was pressing her mouth against Sapphires and kissing him deeply, then pulled away with a guilty look upon her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Serena muttered lowering her eyes and frowning. Sapphire let out a chuckle, placing a finger below her chin and raising her face upward.

"You could never make me uncomfortable." He said in a very dreamy like voice with a very seductive smile, which had the power to make any woman weak in the knees. Serena could feel hers begin to shake and shiver as he smiled that smile down at her. Serena swallowed and smiled back up at him.

"Really?" He nodded and leaned down placing a set of soft kisses on her lips, cheeks, and nose. Sapphire touched his lips lightly to hers and muttered, "Really." making Serena smile and a tingle travel through her body, then it was ripped away when there was a loud knock on her door.

"Oh beloved little sister are you decent?" Serena let out a gasp and began to push Sapphire towards her closet.

"You've got to hide, hurry!" Sapphire let her push him into the closet, but after that he stopped her from closing the door.

"Why do I need to hide? I am accompanying you to your sisters engagement party tonight, aren't I?" He asked. Serena didn't stop in her pushing even though she remembered that she and Sapphire were going to Emerald engagement party later that night.

Serena shook her head and began to continue pushing Sapphire into her closet. "Yes, but I don't want Emerald to come in and see you in here with me, alone." Sapphire thought on that for a moment then let out a sigh and let her push him into the closet.

"Serena!"

"Just a minute I'm getting dressed!" She snapped shooting a glaring look towards the door. There was a sigh from outside and a murmuring voice said, "Well hurry up will you." Serena smirked, taking her time in closing the closet door.

"I'll be right back, after I get rid of Emerald." Sapphire nodded with a look of annoyance and Serena closed the door submerging him in utter darkness. He stood listening as Serena patted over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Emerald let out a hurt sigh, but he could tell it was fake.

"Oh you hurt me dear sister. Here I've come to help you get ready for _my_ engagment party and you talk to me with such attitude." Sapphire rolled his eyes and he was sure that Serena was doing the exact samething. There was a witful laugh from Serena and Sapphire couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. _"Why is it that when I hear her laugh or see her smile I smile as well...?"_ He thought asking himself.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-face I have." Serena let out a sigh and leaned against the door and gestured to herself. Emerald looked her up and down with a smug look.

"Well don't you look nice." She said sarcastically. Serena mocked her smug look and looked at her sisters dress and all that it implied.

"Well I'm sure Prince Diamond won't be able to take his eyes of you." Emerald's eyes brightened and fanned out the skirt of her dress and spun around.

"You think so?"

"Yeah sure I guess if you like that whole cheap look." Emerald snapped her head up and glared daggers at her sister.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Serena shurgged.

"However you want to take it, _sister dear_." She said the smug look never leaving her face. Emerald's cheeks puffed out and she spun on her heels.

"Well I never- you have gravely insulted me, Serena. I won't forget this!" Emerald hissed the last part, making Serena smiled and opening her mouth to say something else. She just had to have the last word in this little conversation...

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, Emerald." Emerald spun back around her face red and seething.

"You will regret your words, sister." Serena shrugged and looked at her with a look that said. _"I'm not afraid of you."_ Emerald sneered.

"Oh you will regret your words, just you wait." Serena looked behind her and gasp putting a hand over her heart.

"Are you _threatening_ me, Emerald? Your one and _only_ sister?" There was a sound of a throat beginning cleared. Emerald spun around her eyes wide and blazing.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lord Onyx asked of his daughters. Emerald stook up straight, but bowed her head in shame.

"N-nothing father, only two sisters having a little chat." Lord Onyx stared at his daughter, seeing that that was not the case.

"Well the words you have exchanged did not sound pleasent, or nice to my ears," He said and then walked up next to Emerald and touched her lightly on the arm. "I would like a word with you in my study. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Emerald bowed a little and shuffled off done the hall and around a corner, out of sight.

"Do I even want to ask what that was about?" Serena shurgged a little and muttered "Probably not." and turned to go back into her room, she let out a gasp just remembering that Sapphire was hiding away in her closet. "Crap I forgot!" She walk with a purpose over to her closet and was about to open the door, but heard her name beginning called.

"Yes?" She spun around with a wide smile plastered over her face, seeing that her father was now standing in the doorway of her room.

"I just wanted to say that you look very beautiful and that I'll see you later tonight, yes?" Serena nodded.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said and giggling a little after sayting it because she had a plan and she was very eager to see it through.

"Well I'm happy to hear that." He looked her up and down and then looked over at her hand on the door knob of her closet.

"Did you forget something?" He questioned. Serena looked from him to the closet door. She pulled her hand off the door knob and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh no I was just going in there to make sure I didn't forget anything." She took a few steps away from the door and walked over to her vainty, grabbing the earrings she bought earlier that day. She put them on quickly and bent down, looking at herself in the mirror and fluffing out her hair and saw that her father was still standing there...watching her.

"Is there something else that you needed?" She question as she grabbed the light green bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. Lord Onyx blinked his eyes.

"Oh no, not at all," He cleared his throat and went to close the door. "I'll see you later at supper." Serena nodded.

"Will do, bye."

"Goodbye." He closed the door and made his way to the study, where Emerald sat waiting for him.

* * *

Serena let out a sigh of pure relief. She stood looking at herself in the mirror and then decided to wear her hair up instead of down. She got hair pins and made balls on her head and pulled out a long pigtail of hair on both sides of her head. Serena couldn't help but smile. She then walked quickly over to her closet and opened the door to find Sapphire sitting on the winged back chair in the dark. "I'm so sorry, but my father showed up and found Emerald and me fighting and I couldn't get rid of him until just now." He shrugged and chuckled.

"It's quite all right, Serena." He looked at her and let out a gasp. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked, making her frown.

"What you don't like it?" She questioned with a sad look in her eyes. He quickly shook his head.

"No, that's not it you just look...different with it up like that." Serena smiled her eyes shining.

"Oh, well that's what I'm going for." She giggled. Sapphire joined her in her laughter and then walked foward and pulled her to him.

"You look beautiful." Serena blushed her smile deepened, and muttering a shy "Thank you." Sapphire smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. They stood kissing for what could have been hours, but neither of them gave a damn. They were happy standing there deep within each others arms...

* * *

"Emerald this has to stop." Lord Onyx said as he took his sit behind his desk. Emerald rolled her eyes, but barely, not wanting her father to see. Lord Onyx did in fact see the eye rolling, but he ignored it. He only stared at her with a look of disappointment.

Emerald finally had enough, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a little bite in her tone getting a frown from her father.

"I will not be talked to like that in my own house, Emerald. Remember your place." Emerald held back from rolling her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Father," She sighed. "but I don't understand what you want from me." Lord Onyx let out a sigh and combed a hand through his greying hair.

"What am I going to do with you..." He muttered. This upset Emerald. _"What does he mean 'what is he going to do with me?' I'm marrying Prince Diamond and I'll soon be gone from this place."_ She thought smiling a smile of that approaching day.

"You won't have to do anything with me, Father. I'll soon be getting married to Prince Diamond so you won't have to worry about having to deal with me anymore." She said with a bitter tone.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that, Emerald...don't you?" Emerald shrugged and played with the hem of her dress. Lord Onyx let out a sigh.

"Emerald please try and get along with your sister-"

"She's not even my real sister. Why should I have to pretend that she is." She said it as a statement, not as a question. Lord Onyx looked at her with dead seriousness.

"You must never tell, Serena this."

"That what? She's not really my sister and that you found her when our clan invaded the moon and that she's a moon child."

Lord Onyx slammed a hand down on his desk, hard. "You will not say a word of this to her, or anyone else for the matter. If anyone were to find out...there is no telling what would happen." Emerald had this evil little smile on her ugly scrunched up face. _"Why shouldn't I tell everyone that Serena is one of the moon and not one of our clan?"_ She thought silently to herself.

"Emerald what are you thinking?" Emerald smiled sweetly. _"Oh wouldn't you like to know old man."_ She thought, surprised at herself for thinking such a think about her father, then she giggled.

"Nothing at all, father. I was just thinking that your right no one can find out what Serena is, or something bad might happen." Lord Onyx nodded. _"Bad indeed."_ He thought. Emerald let out another giggle and got up smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"Well I best be off, I want to check and she everything is turning out for tonight's celebration." Lord Onyx nodded and then cleared his throat.

"You look very pretty tonight, my dear." Emerald smile, it didn't reach her eyes. _"Only very pretty is it?"_ She thought and then smiled even more.

"Why thank you, father. That's very sweet of you to say." He nodded.

"Well I'll see you later on tonight." He nodded again.

"Goodbye." Emerald turned to leave and let out a low snort.

"Bye." She walked out of his study and felt as if someone was watching her. She turned this way and thought and then spotted who was watching her. She let out a chuckle and walked towards him.

"Why hello, Rubeus what brings you here tonight?" He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, with a smug smile on his face.

"For your engagment party of course, it's all Catzi can talk about. Even though we are to be married." Emerald smiled and leaned against the oppisite wall across from Rubeus.

"I heard, I suppose congratulations are in order." Rubeus shrugged.

"I suppose."

"You don't sound at all happy about your engagment." He smiled and notched a brow at her.

"That obvious?" She shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose." He let out a sigh and brushed a hand over his face, looking suddenly very tired and very old. "What is it?" Rubeus shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Come now you can't lie to me, not after everything we've been through." Rubeus smiled, pushing off of the wall and walked slowly towards her, placing his hands around her head, one on the left and one of the right.

"Oh and what have we been through exactly?" Emerald let out a chuckle, breathing in Rubeus scent and muttered, "You know." He smiled, leaning forward and enevloping her lips with his in a searing kiss heating her up all the way from her head to her toes. He pulled away and lowered his head and softly kissed the skin of her exposed neck making her shiver.

"Rubeus we can't, not now." He let out a moan as he kissed her throat once more and then moved down the neckline of her dress and kissed her exposed clevage. Emerald let out gasp and then pushed him away.

"That's enough! What if someone sees?" Rubeus moved to grabbed hold of her again, but she pushed him away again. "Your going to ruin it all! All the plans we've made for what? A fling that we'll live to regret later!" She hissed. He shook his head.

"I don't care I only know that I want you and your beginning stubborn about it."

"Because I don't want to risk getting caught and having all are plans blow up in our faces." Rubeus let out a sigh and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed his head against her shoulder.

"Emerald please let me have you before you marry and I won't be able to have you...just one more time. Please?" Emerald cradled his head in her hands. She thought about all the possiblities of getting caught, but she soon realized that she would risk it all for one more fling with Rubeus before she couldn't do it again. She let out a sigh.

"All right."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes, I will. Come we will go somewhere will no one will think to look for me." She pulled him along down the hall and a few minutes later they entered a dark cluttered room, the very same room where Serena had taken refuge from her father and where she shared her very first kiss with Sapphire. Emerald flipped the light, the light dim and you could barely see the surrounding room. She walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to her.

"Come." Rubeus walked slowly over and shunk down on the cushion and they lost themselves in their sinful act, throwing fear and shame to the wind...

* * *

Serena let out a sigh as she walked down the hallway, Sapphire chuckling as he watched her looking unsettled and doubtful.

"Should I really be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know, asking my parents at the party if I'm adopted, or not...?" Sapphire thought on that one for a minute. Should she really risk ruining her sisters party, or should she just go in and bluntly ask them if she's adopted...? That was a tough question to answer...

He shrugged and said the next thing that came to mind, "I don't know. Do what you think is right in your heart." Serena let out another sigh.

"But you see that's the thing I'm not sure what my heart is telling me." Sapphire let out sigh, stopped and leaning against the wall.

"I think that if your mad enough that they didn't tell you that you were adopted, that you'll be able to when you think it's the right time."

"Oh I'm mad enough, trust me."

"Then what's holding you back?" Serena fidgeted, messing with the bracelet that sat sparkling against the skin of her wrist, she shrugged and let her shoulders slump.

"I don't know I guess, I guess I'm just afraid of what they might say. You know I've always thought of them as my parents because they are. They raised me, I grew up calling them mother and father, but now that I'm about to find out if I'm adopted, or not...I guess I'm a little afraid of what I might learn." Sapphire nodded. He understood and Serena was grateful for that.

"I'm so happy you understand. It's going to be hard to explain it to them, you know, why I need to know now." She said. He let out a chuckle.

"I thought you were doing this tonight of all nights to get back at Emerald for whatever she did, or said to you." Serena bowed her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah there's that to." Sapphire chuckled and pushed himself off the wall and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him down the hall.

"Come on let's blow this whole party off and have some fun."

"What, we can't do that!"

"Why not? You hate your sister, and I'm starting to think she hates you to." Serena blushed and turned her head to the side.

"I don't hate her."

Sapphire snorted. "You could have fooled me." He muttered and continued to pull her along with him. After a few minutes of walking they stopped outside of a door.

"Do you know where we are?" Sapphire asked pulling Serena into his arms and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Should I?"

"Well I would think so..." Serena looked around and then gasped.

"This is we first kissed isn't it!" He nodded, lightly kissing her shoulder. "Oh my god I completely forgot about that!" She said her voice becoming happy and sounding light. He let out a chuckle.

"I don't see how. I know I haven't."

"Well seems to me like you got a better memory then I do." She let out a giggle. Sapphire began to kiss her shoulder, but stopped when he thought he heard a sound coming from inside the room. He pulled away from her, walked around her, and put his ear to the door. He heard the sound of clothes rustling and then a low moan.

"Oh Rubeus...I love you." Sapphire let out a gasp pulling his ear from the door.

"What, what is it?"

"Uh there's someone in there."

"Yeah so what." He scratched the back of his head.

"They're two people in there...doing something."

"Doing what?" Serena asked innocently. He looked at her with a pointed look. Serena notched a brow and then she blushed.

"Oh their doing _that_." He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Well I know for sure it's Rubeus, but I don't who the other person is, but their voice sounds familiar."

"Who's Rubeus?"

"Oh he lives in the palace with me and my brother as well as Prizma and her sisters." Serena walked forward and placed her ear against the door.

"W-what are you doing!" He said in a voice loud enough to alert whoever was in the room. Serena shushed him quickly and closed her eyes and listened, paying all her attention to who the other voice belong to. She sat listening and then she let out gasp as a voice said a name, the name of the one person she wouldn't have dream would be doing something so sinfully bad.

"That's my sister in there!" She whispered walking away from the door in a rush and down the hall nearly tripping over on her own feet.

"What!"

"It's Emerald. She's in there...with, what was his name?"

"Rubeus."

"She's in there with Rubeus."

"But why? Why would she risk my brother finding out." Serena let out a gasp.

"I remember her telling me about an old flame she was pretty serious about a long time ago. I can't remember what his name was, but I remember her telling me that she thought for sure he was the one. I think she was even thinking about marrying him."

"What happen?" Serena shurgged.

"I don't know. A few days after that she wouldn't talk about him anymore. I asked if she was thinking about marrying him and she told me to shut up and not to tell our parents about him, that they'd get mad and the both of us would be in trouble, and that it was over between the two of them.

Sapphire let out a snort. "Well it didn't sound like it was over." Serena looked at him and nodded. They continued to walk and soon where out in the foyer just as the first guest arrived.

"Ah brother your here already I see." Sapphire took a step back and swallowed, hard.

"Diamond your here, already?" Diamond let out a chuckle.

"Well I couldn't be late for my own engagment party now could I?" Sapphire thought about that for a second and then smiled, his brow lined with sweat.

"I suppose not." He said gritting his teeth.

"What's the matter? You don't look so good..." Sapphire shrugged smiling.

"Sour stomach."

"Oh then you should lie down, no?" Sapphire shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to miss the part." Sapphire said with a smile, trying to make it look nice and real, and not all fake. Diamond smiled and his smile grew more when he laid his eyes on Serena.

"You look absoutely lovely tonight, Serena." Serena bowed a little and said her thanks. Soon they were joined by her parents and they all greeted the Prince with a warm welcome.

"It's lovely to see you again, Prince Diamond." Lady Jade said as she fanned herself with a jaded color silk fan. Lord Onyx nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, and it's very lovely to see you all. Now where is my bride to be? I would love to spend some personal time with her before we are _bombarded_ guest." They all laughed, expected for Serena and Sapphire. Instead Serena let out a little squeak, knowing exactly where her sister was at that very moment.

* * *

Emerald brushed her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her dress. "I hope your were satisfied with that little preform because it won't be happening again." Rubeus let out a moan as he clung to her.

"Don't go."

"I have to, Rubeus. Prince Diamond is probably on his way here." She said straightening out her dress and moving towards the door. Rubeus jumped up and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Please don't go." Emerald let out a sigh leaning into him and then let out a laugh.

"This act doesn't suit you. What happen to the devilish Rubeus that I fell in love with so long ago?" Rubeus shrugged. "Come now this is silly. I'm marrying Prince Diamond and your to marry Catzi. Don't you love her?" He shook his head and muttered 'no' muffled by his mouth pressed on her hair.

Emerald let out a sigh. "Then why marry her?"

"Just because..."

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" She asked, knowing that it was true, that he was trying to make her jealous.

"No. Why would I do that?" Emerald let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea, forget I said anything." Rubeus pushed her away and walked past her pushed on the door and walked out into the hallway.

"What a way to ruin the mood." He said a hint of a growl in his voice. Emerald laugh.

"Well glad that it worked." Rubeus glared at her and then smirked.

"Yeah, well we'd better hurry and find your prince charming before your clothes turn back into rags." Emerald let out a laugh and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Glad to see _my_ Rubeus back." She purred and then pulled her hand from his cheek and walked her way into the foyer where she was greeted by smiles, but also some looks of distaste and disgust. And those looks coming from both Serena and Sapphire.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 13th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and tell me what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_p.s. Just to let you know I changed my pen name!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Emerald smiled at her mother and father, nodding pleasantly at her sister feeling uppity and happy.

"So have any of our guest arrived yet?" Prince Diamond shook his head, a small smile touching his lips, eyeing both Rubeus and Emerald. _"I wonder when Rubeus arrived? I was sure he was going to arrive with Catzi and her sisters…"_

"No but they will be along any minute so let us greet them as they arrive, darling." Prince Diamond said offering his arm to her. Emerald took it gratefully.

"Of course dear." Emearld said fluttering her eye lashes and they made their way over to the front door where they stood whispering into each other ear, soon the guests started to arrive. When Primza and her sisters arrive Sapphire pulled Serena away by her arm away from everyones ears.

"What are we going to do?" Serena looked around at her parents, her sister and Prince Diamond, and finally her eyes settled on Rubues. Serena shook her head slightly, not really knowing what to say, or do. She still couldn't believe that her sister had cheated on Prince Diamond with her old lover.

"I just can't believe it." Sapphire snorted releasing her arm and crossing his arms looking like he just smelled something foul and rotting.

"Well you might not be able to, but I can." Sapphire combed a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of frustration and pure exhaustion. "I should have seen this coming. I'm so stupid." He said sounding ready to lose it completely. And they couldn't have him ratting and raving and letting everyone know what Rubues and Emerald had done.

"No, your not. To be honest I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner rather then later. At least they did it before Diamond and Emerald got married." Sapphire let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes it is so much better that your slut of a sister couldn't keep her legs closed for a little bit longer."

"Hey now don't be blaming this all on Emerald. Haven't you tell me that Rubeus is bad news? That he does things, not good things I might add, to get what he wants…?" Sapphire couldn't disagree with what she was saying because it was true. Rubues could have tricked her into having sex with him, they did have a past after all.

"Yeah your right but she should know him. How he acts and treats people isn't really all roses and sunshine." Serena looked from Rubues to her sister then back, and let out a gasp when she noticed that Rubues was staring at her, his mouth open in shock, as if he saw something that he shouldn't be seeing. Serena took a few steps back finally seeing Rubues's face for the first time and feeling her body shiver in fear. _"Why am I feeling this way just by his eyes on me. It's like I've met him before, but where and when?"_ She thought to herself.

"Sapphire could we please move into one of the parlors, away from the others." The 'others' she meant being Rubues, and Rubues only. Sapphire could sense something was wrong so he took her hand and leaded her safely away into one of the parlors off the foyer.

"Are you alright, Serena?" She nodded swallowing and willing the sweat to dry from her brow. She didn't know why this reaction was coming out of her from seeing Rubues, but it was and that was the most scary thing of all.

"Serena please tell me whats wrong?" Serena took a deep breath and then smiled a very weak smile, shaking her head trying to clear it of the cobwebs that had collected at the back of her mind.

"Its nothing, really. I was just feeling light headed all of a sudden, thats all." Sapphire looked at her, not fully convinced that was the case, but he would drop it for the moment.

"Come on sit down before you fall. Your shaking like a leaf." Serena let out a nervous laugh, taking a seat in one of the winged back chairs and feeling a pain deep within her chest. _"What's wrong with me? Why does seeing Rubues and being around Rubues scare me so much…?"_ She thought asking herself. Serena sat in silence thinking that it would come to her if she just let her mind relax and wander, but it didn't. Serena felt her shoulders start to shake up and down and she began to cry openly, which she wished she didn't, she didn't want Sapphire to think her a weakling.

"Serena what's the matter? Your scaring me acting this way." Serena rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffing back the tears willing them to stop long enough to

"I don't know. Its just that when I saw Rubues just now I got really scared. Like he did something to me, and the scary thing is I can't remember." Serena shook her head, and bowed it utterly and completely confused. She hated the feeling. Sapphire took her hand, lightly stroking it and gently kissing the back.

"Look you have no reason to be scared of Rubues, okay. I know he looks scary and a little intimidating, but he's harmless. I mean he's capable of a lot of things, but you don't have to worry because I won't let him anywhere near you if he frightens you, okay?" Serena nodded not fully convinced that Sapphire could stop Rubues from doing something to her if he wanted it bad enough.

"You going to be alright to go back out there?" Serena thought on that one for a moment, then let out a sigh and stood up brushing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Yes." Sapphire stood up from where he was kneeling and held out his arm for Serena to take. She took it and they made their way slowly back outside to see that a few more people had shown up.

"Uh how many people did your sister invite again?" Serena looked over at him, shrugging.

"No idea to be honest. I wasn't that interested in all the details. What I did get was that it was to be the biggest pre-wedding party that anyone has ever see." Sapphire held back a moan and they stood watching as the rest of the guests arrived, and Sapphire had grown tired of counting after the hundredth person came in through the doors looking self-important and wearing to much jewelry.

"Why Lady Gem how nice of you to come," Lady Jade said through clenched teeth, smiling. Lady Gem held out her overly ringed hand waiting for Lord Onyx to kiss it. He did then released her hand looking like he had just kissed a frog. The Lady Gem wasn't know for her pretty face. She was better known for her over dramatic behavior and her too round face.

"Yes, well I just thought that it wouldn't be a party if I didn't come. Now where is the bride-to-be?" Emerald heard her name being called and she walked towards them as if she were floating on air, until who it was who had addressed her so familiarly.

"Lady Gem I didn't know you were coming." Lady Gem let out a laugh waving around her hand looking big and bloated in her to tight dress, that was showing all her rolls and love handles.

"Oh I just had to come and see my nephew's fiancee." Lady Gem looked her up and down and nodded her head in approval.

"Yes, very pretty. Much better then the first one." Sapphire let out a gasp, then snapped his eyes over to Diamond who wasn't standing more then a few feet away. Sapphire watched in tight nervous fear at his brother, hoping he didn't start to scream and yell that 'the first one' was the love of his life. _"Oh god please don't let him lose it...!"_ He thought squeezing Serena's arm between his.

"Ouch, Sapphire your hurting me." Sapphire looked over and released her arm.

"I'm sorry." Serena stood rubbing it and then smiled.

"Its okay no harm done," She moved her arm around and then clenched her hand into a fist. "just a little sore is all." Serena said, ready to go in and seat down at the dining table to eat and rest her aching feet. _"How long are they going to make us all stand here?"_ She thought asking herself, feeling a little grumpy and moody. _"I'm ready to go and sit down..."_

"Please don't speak of Lady Chou as so, Aunt." Diamond said mildly. Lady Gem shook her head looking very frustrated and annoyed with her nephew.

"I don't see why you defend her. She did run away with a man that was not yourself-" Sapphire couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward looking ready to kill.

"That's enough, Aunt! Why do you bring such hurt things up when we are celebrating happy times?" Lady Gem shrugged her shoulders looking more like a man when she did.

"I didn't mean any offense. I was only pointing out that Lady Emerald is far prettier then Lady Chou ever was." Sapphire and Serena saw Diamond flinch as well did Emerald. She could see that her fiance was uncomfortable talking about his ex-fiancee so she turned the conversation around as best as she could.

"So my lady I hear that you are planning a trip to the summer palace in a few weeks." Lady Gem smiled flipping her stringy hair around in a girly way, and girly she was not.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I am. I plan on staying there for the whole summer."

"What day do you leave?" Lady Jade asked, faking her curiousness. Lady Gem cocked her head to the side, putting a finger to her chin.

"Hm I think I will leave a few days after the wedding. Well I planned on leaving that night, but I figured I wait around and see how things folded out." She said as if she didn't think the marriage would last. And if Serena had a say in the matter, it wouldn't.

* * *

It felt like hours before they were seated and Serena could rest her aching feet, pulling them out of her high heels. "I don't think I'll wear high heels after this." She thought rubbing her feet against the plush rug that sat underneath the table. She bit back a sigh, the plush rug feeling heavenly on the soles of her feet.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Sapphire asked, who sat on her right and her mother and father sat on her left. She turned her head smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine. My feet hurt, thats all." Sapphire let out a understand sound even though he didn't know what it felt like to wear high heels. "Thank god for that." He thought to himself. Soon the food was served and Serena eat every last bit of it and got a few stares here and there. She wiped her mouth off with her napkin and cupped her hands in her lap. "God sue a girl for being hungry." She thought as there was a clinking sound filling the room. After the plates were cleared Serena cleared her throat and tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Mother I have a question."

"Darling I'm in the of talking with Lady Ember-"

"Am I adopted?" The dining room grew quiet and still. No one moved, she didn't move, not one bit. Not until she was told the true about her birth.

"Serena I- why are you-"

"Serena this isn't the time to ask such a question."

"Yes, Serena you are adopted." Serena let out a gasp, even though she had already figured that she was adopted, but what surprised her more was that Emerald had answered her and not her parents.

"Emerald you-"

"Please be quiet, Mother. I know you, we all know you. You would have lied straight to Serena's face if I would have let you, but I'm not going to. I've watched Serena as she grew up wondering how she fit in our family and the true is; she never has and she never will."

"That's enough, Emerald."

"What? I'm only being honest. That's more then I can say about you and Mother."

"I said that's enough. We will talk about this later young lady." Emerald shrugged a little taking her wine glass and sipping from it lightly and placing it back down on the table. There was a loud clicking sound coming from down the table, someone knocking their knife against their wine glass lightly so not to break the glass.

"Can I have everyone attention, please?" Someone asked from the other end of the table, drawing all eyes. Sapphire was surprised to see that Rubues was going to start the toasts.

"Thank you," He took a deep breath a smile spreading across his face, he lifted his wine glass. "I would just like to say that Diamond you deserve Emerald- no wait you both deserve each other." Diamond took hold of Emerald's hand and kissed it lightly, making Emerald smile and blush.

"Thank you, Rubues."

"And I would just like to say I think it funny the day you decided your wedding would take place." Emerald sat there frowning her eyebrows not really getting what he was saying.

"Oh come on you can't have forgotten." He said laughing his shoulders shaking up in down in pure amusement. Diamond narrowed his eyes, releasing her hand, and stood up. His hold stance commanding and dangerous.

"That's enough, Rubues. Your crossing the line." Rubues shrugged, not really giving a damn.

"What I was just saying that I think it really funny that Emerald decided that her wedding would be on the anniversary of the day we invaded the moon kingdom." Emerald let out gasp, touching a hand to her lips.

"Was it that day we invaded the moon kingdom? I thought it was a few days after..." Rubues shook his head, his eyes laughing. "Well I can't- no I won't have my wedding on such a day!" Lady Jade let out a gasp, her face drawn in horror.

"But Emerald everything is set. You can't change the day now, not when we are so close." Emerald shook her head.

"No, I will not be married on such a black day." Serena didn't know what was going on. Now don't get her wrong she knew all about the invasion of the moon, but she really was never told what had taken place.

"What about this day makes it so horrible?" Lady Jade let out another gasp, just realizing that she was sitting there right next to her. Lord Onyx's face grew red and hot, clearly upset at all this.

"Nothing, Serena." Emerald said curtly. That was it. That was all that was said: 'nothing, Serena.' was the only explanation that they were going to give her.

"No, I want to know right now." Rubues let out a laugh nearly doubling over in his chair.

"You mean you haven't told her yet, my Lord?" Lord Onyx narrowed his eyes and had the mind to call the guard and have Rubues thrown out. "Oh this is just to good. I can't believe you haven't told your daughter, well she isn't really your daughter, but anyway I can't believe you haven't told her that she's one of the moon." The blood drained from Serena's face and she felt as if she were about to be sick.

"W-what?" Serena shook her head not believing it. "I'm not- I mean I can't be one of the moon." Serena looked over at Sapphire who was now looking as if someone pulled the rug out from under him.

"Sapphire I-" He turned his eyes away looking across the table and at the wall. Serena bit her lip trying to hold back the tears of betrayal. She stood up in a rush the chair scrapping across the floor and knocking into the wall.

"Serena-" She shook her head running from the room and from reality because it just came a knockin.

* * *

Serena couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. But if it were turn then these people were her enemies and they destroyed her home and her real family. Serena ran and ran, running past her room and down the hallway and through a door that lead to the one place that she has always loved.

"Its okay you'll be okay. Its going to be okay. So get a hold of yourself, Serena." She felt her chest start to shake and become painful with each sob and each breath she took. Serena wiped her eyes with the back of her hand looking around at the garden that was now in full bloom.

"What I wouldn't give to be a innocent flower." She sobbed walking over and collapsing by some sweet smelling red roses, her favorite for as long as she can remember, she never knew why but they made her feel better when she was down and blue.

"How about I place some on your grave." Serena shot to her feet, spinning around and seeing that it was only Rubues, but he had a very nasty looking sword that make Serena palms sweat.

"N-no thank you." She said taking a step back in the thorn bushes of the roses. She let out a cry as the thorns stabbed through her dress and pierced her skin, drawing blood.

He laughed. "I'm not giving you a choice, Princess." Serena didn't know why he called her that but she didn't like it. She didn't like him talking to her period.

"Leave now before I call the guards." She warned, but she knew it was an empty threat. They both knew that she would long be dead, and he would be gone, before the guards reached them.

"I should have made sure you were dead that day."

"W-what do you mean?" Rubues let out a chuckle letting the sword hand limply from his hand.

"Who do you think it was that cut you down, Princess?" Serena grounded her teeth ready to kill him if he called her Princess one more time.

"Stop calling me that!" She hissed through her teeth. Rubues laughed.

"Why that's who you are. Princess Serenity. The one and only daughter of the late Queen Serenity. How I loved to have killed her." He said, his eyes gleaming with something that scared Serena silly.

"You killed my mother?" Rubues nodded, then stopped, shaking his head.

"No, but I was there when she was killed. It was a spectacular sight to behold." Serena clenched her hands into tight fists feeling as the emotions roared away all through her body. He let out a sigh lifting up his sword and pointing it directly at her chest.

"Time to finish what I started." He took a step closer to her but she didn't get to see what was going to happen next. Because the next instant there was a tall man standing in front of her. He was dressed all in black, expect his face. He face was concealed by a white mask.

"Its you." She muttered looking at the raven haired man.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, Princess." Rubues let out a laugh swing his word in an arch aimed directly at the man's head.

"Oh like you did such a great job protecting her last time!" He shouted as he sword came down in a perfect path to cut the mans head clean off his shoulders. Serena didn't know what happen after that. All she remembered was waking up to a white light and her forehead burning and the woman from the bridal store standing over her.

"My sweet girl you are safe now." Serena nodded slightly then watched as the world began to slowly fade out once again.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the 14th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoy it! If you could please R&R...? I'd love to hear how you liked it if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Soulmate_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to a beautiful sight; a field of beautiful flowers that sway in the gentle breeze.

"Where am I?" She said pushing herself up in a siting position, looking around at her surrounding.

"You are home." Serena let out a gasp, snapping her head to the right to see that the woman from the bridal shoppe was there with a smile on her face looking even more beautiful then before.

"Home? What are you talking about, this isn't my home…" She said then took another look around and saw a big white palace in the distance. _"I know this place."_ She thought feeling a blissful feeling wash over.

"I- I'm home." Serena muttered, tears prickling her eyes. The woman smiled, kneeling down next to Serena.

"Yes my dear sweet girl, you are home." She said pushing hair out of Serena's face. Serena took another good look at the woman, her eyes growing wider with each passing second.

"M-Mother?" She asked. Queen Serenity smiled lovingly at her daughter and nodded.

"Yes." She said. Serena only stared at her, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. She let out a sob and threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Mother I've missed you so much!" She cried. Queen Serenity let out a sigh, hugging her back just as tight.

"Oh sweetheart I've missed you to…" She said, hugging her daughter tighter and tighter. "I'll never let you go ever again." Queen Serenity said, the crown of Serena's head. Serena let out a sob, her body shaking with every breath she took.

"What happen, what happen to me?" She asked. Queen Serenity let out a shaky sigh.

"11 years ago we were invaded by the Black Moon Clan and you were taken from me. At first I thought you were killed, but a man came to me 3 years ago to tell me that you were alive and well. You cannot believe how relieved I was to hear that." She said. Serena could only imagine how it felt to lose a child in that way.

"It must have been awful." She said, still hugging her mother. Queen Serenity nodded.

"Yes, it was. I would never wish to have anyone live through what I have." She said, then pulled her arms from around Serena.

"Come let us go inside and have tea." She said. Serena nodded getting up and brushing of her dress.

"Alright." She said and took her mother's hand and they began to walk back to their home, Serena's home… _"Home,"_ She thought with a smile on her face. _"I'm finally back where I belong."_ She thought her smile growing wider and wider.

* * *

Sapphire walked through the halls looking for any sign of Serena, but found none. He felt his nerves getting the best of him and he soon began to run the halls calling out her name.

"Serena where are you!" He called, his heart thumping painfully in his chest, looking in every room that wasn't locked up tight. He turned a corner and bumped into Rubeus.

"Rubeus what-" In the next instant he had Rubeus up against the wall.

"What did you do to her? Where is Serena?" He questioned, his anger getting the better of him. Rubeus chuckled in a painful way, his eyes dilated.

"I- I don't know. All I remember is finding Serena in the garden and then someone coming and taking Serena… I don't know where though." He said, his breathing harsh and shallow. Sapphire eyes went wide and he pushed away from Rubeus.

"No!" He cried sprinting down the hall to the garden, only to find it empty with a long splatter of blood on the ground. Sapphire fell to his knees, his eyes large and filled with fear.

"No," He whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Sapphire shook his head, gripping handfuls of hair in his hands, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking.

"This can't be happening…!" He cried loud, his voice echoing throughout the indoor garden. The man in black stood in the shadows, his hand against his side from being cut by Rubues's blade. He did nothing to comfort the man who shook with agony, thinking that his love had been spirited away. Sapphire looked up seeing Serena's body imprint in a bed of flowers. He got up stumbling over and falling in the exact spot where she had once laid.

"Serena... please come back. Please come back to me." He cried broken sobs of grief and sadness. _"Now I know how Diamond once felt after losing his one and only love."_ He thought feeling his heart break even more to think of how he had scolded his brother for not moving on and finding someone else. Sapphire's heart sat hammering away painfully in chest, how he wished that the pain would disappear.

"It will never leave me... the pain will always be there until day I see her again." He thought as an image of a memory of Serena flashed through his mind making him sob. How he wished he could stroke her beautiful long blonde hair, or her soft cheek. _"How I long to see her..."_ He thought a sob racking his chest. The man in black bowed his head in shame.

"No, she is back where she belongs." He whispered to himself. Sapphire sat up looking around his eyes filled with hope that Serena had returned.

"Whose there- Serena is that you?" Sapphire asked, getting to his feet in a flash and looking around with a smile on his face, tears flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Serena its me, Sapphire. Please come out!" He said in a pleading voice. The man in black let out a sigh and stepped out from the shadows, a lack of emotion on his face.

"Serena is not here, and she will not be coming back." Sapphire breath left him and in the next instant he was rushing the man, pinning him against the wall.

"Where is she? Tell me what you did to her!" He demand slamming the man's head into the wall and making him grimace. The man glared at Sapphire with eyes full of hate.

"I did nothing to the Princess! I stopped Rubues from killing her, no need to thank me." The man said, his teeth locked together in pain. Sapphire breath left him once again and his blood started to boil.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" He growled remembering the long splatter of blood on the ground a few yards away. The man knew what he was thinking and he sighed.

"Do not fear, that tis my blood." He said gesturing to the blood on the ground. Sapphire let out a gasp, then he out a sigh of relief, grateful that it wasn't Serena's blood.

"If that is your blood and nothing bad has happen to Serena... where is she?" He asked. The man in black opened his mouth to Sapphire that Serena was back where she belonged, with her Mother but he bit his tongue and looked away. Sapphire could tell that he was holding back from telling him where Serena was taken to.

"I promise nothing will happen to Serena. I would soon rather be cut down then have anything happen to the girl I love." He said in an honest voice. The man in black gritted his teeth together, then let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Fine, Serena is back home... with her Mother." Sapphire felt his heart fall.

"Queen Serenity is dead, does that mean so is Serena?" He asked his body growing numb. The man in black shook his head 'no' and let out another sigh.

"Did you really think that the Queen would be killed so easily?" He asked. Sapphire thought on that one for a moment for it was his Father who had 'killed' the Queen.

"If he didn't kill her why tell everyone that he did...?" He thought asking himself, but soon found it unimportant.

"So she is back with her Mother?" He asked. The man in black nodded his head, his eyes open and looking straight into Sapphires. Sapphire felt a strange wave of power wash over him.

"Alright, I believe you. Now go before we are discovered and you are followed." He said. Sapphire nodded releasing the man and taking a few steps back.

"Right, thank you." He said. The man in black shrugged.

"Don't thank me just yet. There are many obstacles that await you and Serena, you know, just to warn you." Sapphire nodded.

"I didn't think it would be easy." He said. The man in black smiled bitterly.

"So your finally learning something then." Sapphire felt the urge to hit him, but held it back. The man in black chuckled stepping back into the shadows and was soon gone.

* * *

Serena let out a gasp, nearly dropping her tea cup. Queen Serenity took a sip of her tea, then noticed her daughter near accident. "Sweetheart are you alright?" She asked. Serena took a deep breath, sweat collecting at her brow.

"Yes, I think so." She said placing her cup back down on the saucer, then wiped at her mouth with a napkin. Queen Serenity look at her daughter with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you look awful pale..." She said getting up and placing a gentle hand against her forehead and gasped. "Serena your burning up." Queen Serenity pushed out her chair and moved around the table and took her daughters hands into her own.

"Come time for you to rest. You've had a very eventful day." She said pulling Serena to her feet. Serena nodded and moved out from her chair.

"Alright." She said and they walked out of the little sitting room where they had decided to have their tea and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. There was a butler there to open the door.

"It is wonderful to have you back, madam." He said bowing to Serena. She couldn't help but smile at the kind man.

"Thank you, its wonderful to be back." She said and walked into her room to discover a black cat sleeping on her bed. _"Oh how cute!"_ She thought rushing over and looking down at the cat. Queen Serenity chuckled walking in after her daughter and smiled.

"I see that you've discovered Luna." She said standing by her daughter and stroking the cats fur. Luna's ears perked up and she lifted her head and gave a loving meow and began to purr, rubbing her head in the Queen's hand. She looked over and saw that Serena was holding herself back from petting the cat, then chuckled.

"You can pet her, she won't bite." She said. Serena looked over at her Mother and nodded and began to pet the cat. Luna looked up letting out a happy meow.

"It is good to have you back, Serena." The cat said. Serena jumped back her mouth open in a scream but stopped short.

"The cat just spoke!" She said looking from her Mother and then to Luna. Luna laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, 'the cat' did." She said. Serena flinched and began to blush.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that..." She said. Luna shook her head, still smiling.

"Oh I took no offense, Princess. It does not surprise me that you have never met a talking cat before because they are very, very rare." Serena couldn't argue with that.

"Your right, I've never met a cat that could talk until today." She said. Luna smiled and let out a meow stretching.

"Of that I have no doubt, Serena." She said. Serena stared down at Luna for a few more moments, then drew her eyes away knowing that she was being rude by staring and stood to her full height and spun around the room slowly looking at anything and everything.

"I- I remember that picture." She said pointing a shaky finger where a picture sat on a desk. Queen Serenity looked over and at the photo and smiled.

"Oh yes that photo was taken on your fifth birthday. A week before the invasion..." She said, her voice growing sad with the memories of that day. Serena looked at her Mother with a sad smile.

"I'm home now, Mother. No need to think of such sad memories..." She said. Queen Serenity took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Yes, your right." She said smiling. Queen Serenity walked over grabbing her hand and pulling her over to her bed.

"Now you lie down and get some rest," She said helping Serena under the covers. "and if you need anything Tomoe is standing right outside your door. He'll come and get me if you wish him to." Serena nodded and yawned.

"Okay." She said nestling deep under the covers, smiling.

"Goodnight my sweet girl." Queen Serenity muttered, bending down and kissing Serena's forehead. Serena smiled, another yawn coming on but she held it back.

"Goodnight, Mother." She said and closed her eyes, sleep soon overcoming her.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 15th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoy it! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this! I've been very busy and have had a case of writers block! If you could please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Soulmate**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Sapphire paced the foyer trying to think of a way to get to Serena. "The Moon Kingdom is in shambles…or thats what we've been told." He mumbled to himself. His head snapped up and he hit his open hand with his fist as a thought struck him.

"What if we've been lied to all along! If Father didn't kill Queen Serenity, maybe just maybe…" He let his sentence drift off before he stormed into the dining room where everyone was laughing and having a gay old time. He walked over to where his brother was sitting and leaned down whispering something in his ear.

"Brother I must speak with you. Its urgent." He said. Diamond blinked and then nodded.

"Of course," He said and pushed out his chair some so he could stand. "please excuse me." He said to everyone at the table and turned grabbing Sapphire's arm gently and lead him out of the room and into a parlor across from the dining room. He closed the door, then turned to Sapphire.

"What is it, Sapphire?" He questioned. Sapphire didn't even know how to come about it. He was confused and he really just wanted to have Serena in his arms that very moment. Sapphire bowed his head and let out a sad sigh. Diamond eyes grew concern and a little nervous.

"Sapphire your starting to scare me…what has happened?" He questioned. Sapphire took a deep breath- oh all right he took a few deep breaths.

"Diamond something needs to be done about Rubues." He said, then wanted to smack himself. _"Why did I have to bring him up…?"_ He thought asking himself. Diamond closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance.

"Sapphire why can't you just get along with Rubues, huh? I mean everyone else seems to get along with him fine…" He said. Sapphire felt his blood start to boil and he knew right then that he would regret saying what he was about to tell his brother.

"Well you wouldn't be so chummy with him if you knew that he was sleeping with your fiancee." He said. Diamond grew deathly still and very quiet. He didn't utter a word for a good few minutes. Sapphire stood waiting to see his reaction and after about three minutes he got it…oh boy did he get it. Diamond's eyes darkened and he spun around on his heels and threw the door open.

"Where is that bastard?! I'll skin him alive!" He screamed, his eyes shined with a murderous rage. Sapphire felt his heart leap to his throat and the sweat collecting at his hairline.

"Brother calm yourself…! What if the others-" Diamond glared at him and Sapphire took a step back, fearing that Diamond might take his anger out on him instead of Rubues…and maybe Emerald. The thought of Emerald getting thrown to the side made him happier then he's been in a long time, Serena not in the equation.

"I could careless if everyone hears that I'm engaged to a harlot!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, everyone in the dining room hearing him. Emerald's face grew ghostly white and looked at her parents, who both in turn looked at her with a look of complete shock.

"Emerald what is he saying," Lady Jade asked, her heart thumping way in her chest. "please tell me it isn't true… Let him being lying, or misinform." She pleaded. Emerald bit her lip and looked down at the table top, tears prickling her eyes. Lady Jade gasped and soon started to cry, hiding her face in her hands. Emerald looked up and over at her father.

"Father I'm sorry-" Lord Onyx shook his head and looked away ashamed of his daughter. Emerald felt her mouth drop open and she stood up in a rush and ran out of the dining room and bumped into Diamond, who looked down at her with cold hard eyes.

"Your majesty, I-" Diamond pushed her away and took a step back.

"I do not wish to hear your excuse, m'lady." He said and turned away from her and walked back to his brother.

"Where is he?" Diamond questioned. Sapphire shrugged.

"I do not know. I left him standing in the hallway when I went to go and look for Serena." He said, then remembered what he was going to bring up to his brother.

"Diamond Serena is gone, taken." He said. Lady Jade gasped, having gone after Emerald, but it was to late. Emerald had long since ran away from the horror that she herself created.

"What do you mean taken?" She asked and then collapsed to her knees digging her fingers into the floor.

"Where is my baby," She cried and then fell to the floor and hugged the floor. "where is my Serena!" She sobbed. Lord Onyx rushed to his wife and kneeled down beside her.

"Jade please get up…" He pleaded. Jade shook her head, then turned her head and looked up at him.

"I've lost another daughter…I can't survive another loss like this. I nearly died the last time." She said whispered. Lord Onyx let out a sigh and nodded. He knew to well that they both couldn't survive if they lost another daughter.

"Yes I know, but Jade the others are watching. We must keep face even in such a tragic time as this…" He whispered. Lady Jade knew he was right, but she didn't want to show it. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are right, I apologize." She said. Lord Onyx gave a slight nod.

"No need to apologize my love." He said and stood up, offering her his hand. She kindly took it and puled herself up with his help.

"Thank you." She said and then turned her attention to their guests.

"To my dismay I must ask all of you to leave," She said. "I apologize for you to have seen such a show." She said giving everyone a bitter sweet smile. The guest stood and left quickly some saying goodbye, some not. Lady Jade sighed, then walked over and found somewhat of a sanctuary in her husbands arms.

Lord Onyx began to stroke her hair. "Everything will be all right, darling. We'll find Serena don't you worry." He said. Lady Jade sighed and hugged him tight.

"I know we will, but where do we start our search?" She asked. Sapphire cleared his throat.

"I think I know where…" He said and everyone turned their gaze towards him and stared at him. Sapphire felt a chill go up his spine. _"I hate it when people stare at me..."_ He thought to himself.

He cleared his throat once again, then looked to his brother. "She was taken home," He said and then took in a breath and then let it out to deal the final blow that would change all their lives. "she was taken back home. To the Moon Kingdom." He said and that little piece of news stole everyones breath away.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the 16th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_The Stories of L.B._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Soulmate**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Serena laid twisting and turning as the night of the invasion overtook her dreams and she could hear the cries of those around her…

**_Flashback_**

_Serena laid dreaming about sweet nothingness, that is until a great blast woke her from sound sleep. Her body gave a jolt and her eyes flew open. She looked around the room dark, but the sounds of a great battle could be heard just outside. She sat up, her body shaking with fear with not knowing what was going on. A few minutes past with her cowering her in her bed when her bedroom doors were thrown open by her mother, Queen Serenity._

_"My sweet girl are you all right, your not hurt?" She asked walking over to her bedside and looking her over. When she found no bleeding, or any wounds she let out a sigh of relief._

_"Thank the goddess that you all right. I was so worried that…" She shook her head and smiled at Serena._

_"You are safe and thats all that matters." She said and then looked at one of the guards who stood just inside the room._

_"What are the odds of me and my daughter getting out of this alive?" She asked one of the guards, who in turned happened to be her commanding general. He stood, his body stiff and his face blank._

_"Slim at best, my queen." He said. Queen Serenity sighed and stood up and faced them._

_"I want you take Serena and take her away from her. I will hold them back as best as I can." Queen Serenity said, a hard icy look to her eyes. The general eyes spread open wide._

_"My lo- Queen Serenity I cannot let you do that. I will stay behind and hold the intruders at bay. Escape with the Princess and don't return. The Black Moon Clan will not rest until both of you are dead." He said. Queen Serenity's eyes softened at his almost spoken words._

_"This is something that I can only do." She said to the General. Serena gasped and clung to her Mother's arm._

_"No Momma I'll stay and fight. I know I'm small, but I can help you fight!" She said. Queen Serenity looked down at her daughter._

_"My darling girl you are indeed very strong, but I would never forgive myself if you were hurt, or…" She shook her head, pulling her arm free of Serena's grasp. She waved her hand in front of Serena and she fell back having been put under a small sleeping spell._

_"I will not let you die…" She said, then bit the inside of her cheek. "I would never forgive myself if I let you die." She thought silently to herself, then looked back at her General._

_"Please take her…take our daughter far from here." She said and turned walking to the large french doors. They opened on their own, but she didn't step through them right away. She looked back at Serena, then at the General._

_"Please…be safe and live happy." She said, then stepped outside. Queen Serenity's eyes grew hard as ice and she was ready…ready to defeat the bastard who dare invade her home. The General bowed his head and bit his lip as tears prickled his eyes._

_"Goodbye…my love." He said and walked over picking Serena up and carrying her through the castle and into the flower field that they both loved so much. What he didn't know that there was an ambush waiting and watching for the perfect moment to attack. When the leader of the ambush saw the General with Serena he smirked and signal for the attack. It happened in seconds Serena was yanked from his arms and he was pushed to the ground, pinned down and no way to get up._

_"Well well you've made this incredibly easy for me." A young warrior with ruby red hair said, a evil gleam in his eyes. The General fought to get free, but it was no use._

_"I swear to the goddess. Rubues if you lay one finger on her I will kill you," He screamed. "if anyone of you lay a finger on her I will kill you all!" He growled, meaning every word. Rubues laughed and grabbed the small princess by the throat and squeezed. Serena gasped, clawing at his hands and choking, to regain her breath. The General struggled even more to get loose._

_"You bastard let her go and fight me like a man…!" He screamed and tried to get free, but it was useless. Rubues laughed, then dropped Serena and she gasped for breath, trying to crawl away. Rubues looked down at her as if she were a bug under his boot. He smirked, pulling his sword from its sheath and held it at the ready._

_"I'm sorry little one, but you must die. Its for the good of all…" He said and then raised his sword and cut across her back, a large spray of blood covering the flowers around them. Serena let out a small pathetic squeak and then fell motionless in the bed of bloody flowers. The General watched as the Princess was cut down…his little princess._

_"No…" The General whispered, his eyes opened and wide and tears falling freely. A few moments past before he caught the stench of fresh blood and he let out a heart breaking scream._

_"No," He screamed, trying to roll and push his way free, but it was no use. "please goddess no!" He screamed as if his heart were being torn from his chest. Rubues chuckled, then wiped his blade clean._

_"Lord Rubues!" A messenger ran up to him and bowed. Rubues looked down at him, a frown on his face._

_"What is it?" He asked. The messenger's head snapped up and he had a smile on his face._

_"The Queen has been cut down," He said. "we have won!" He said. The General felt his heart shatter at the news of his Queen. "This can't be…!" He thought to himself, his mind going at a million miles an hour. His breath start coming in short bursts and he let out a cry of pure pain and horror._

**_End of Flashback_**

Serena woke up with a start, tears falling down her cheeks. "I remember…I remember it all." She said, then started to cry heart wrenching sobs that racked her chest with each breath she took. She finally remembered what took place on that horrid night so many years ago

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 17th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? I know, I know this was sort of a short chapter, but I really wanted to have a chapter where it explains what exactly happened on the night of the attack... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more._**

**_The Stories of L.B._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Soulmate**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Lord Onyx and Lady Jade sat in Lord Onyx's study with a look of panic and complete speechlessness at the news that there little girl- no Queen Serenity's little girl was returned home. A hour had past since they were told and Prince Diamond and Sapphire returned to the palace. Lady Jade looked up, from her seat, at her husband with sad eyes.

"We've lost another daughter…" She muttered, her eyes shining with tears. Lord Onyx smiled sadly at her.

"She was never ours in the first place, dear." He said leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Lady Jade clung to him feeling her knees grow a tad bit weak at his words.

"Thats not true… We raised her as if she was one of our own, Onyx." She said. He nodded.

"Yes, but we took her from her home…we took part in destroying her home." He said. Lady Jade shook her head.

"That was all the Kings plan. He was obsessed with getting rid of Queen Serenity and taking over. I only wanted to live in peace with you and our daughters." She said. Lord Onyx nodded.

"As did I, but I suppose it was not meant to be. Now let us head off to bed. We'll need our rest." He said. Lady Jade nodded and they headed off to their bed chambers for some dearly needed sleep. As they entered there room they found Emerald asleep on the foot of their bed. Lady Jade pulled her arm from her husbands and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"She use to do this when she had nightmares…" She muttered softly. Lord Onyx nodded.

"Yes, I remember." He said and walked over looking down at his daughter. It was just suddenly hitting him that his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

"I can't believe…" He shook his head and turned to go and change into his pajamas. Lady Jade looked up at him, then blinked and looked down at her lap when he didn't finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say and she couldn't agree more. She had been dreaming of this moment; to marry her daughter off to a good rich man. Prince Diamond was all those things and much, much more, but seeing her daughter this way… she wanted to start over. She wanted to turn back the clock and redo it all. She wouldn't be so obsessed with marrying her daughter off and would just…love her. If she could wish for anything in the word it would be that.

* * *

Sapphire paced the floor of his brothers study and Diamond just sat at his desk...watching him. It was quite a funny sight, but he wouldn't let Sapphire know that.

"You know this was- is all fathers fault. To this day he's still making our lives a living hell." Sapphire said in a bitter tone. Diamond looked at him sadly. It was true that their father, the King, was a hard man to be around, but he was still there father.

"Sapphire don't speak of father in such a way. He wanted the best for us-" Sapphire shook his head, his features darkening.

"No, he did it for himself… That bastard didn't care about anyone but himself, even his own children, or our mother!" He said. Diamond knew what Sapphire was saying was true, but he couldn't bring himself to speak aloud about his true feelings about his father. In fact he loathed the man with a fiery passion. He didn't know if it was because of how he treated himself and Sapphire, or how he ignored the woman he was suppose to love.

"I can't believe your still defending him, Diamond. You know it was partly his fault why Lady-" Diamond shut his eyes, his face masked with a look of pain. He held up his hand and shook his head.

"I know now please…no more." He said. Sapphire could see that Diamond really didn't want to talk about his father, or the past in for that matter. And Sapphire wouldn't hold that against him. His past- both their pasts were horrible...nothing a child should go through.

"Fine, but I still don't care to ever see him again." Diamond chuckled.

"Well you won't have to. Doctor Yoshiro told father that the city life has weakened him, you know this." He said. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean that he won't try and weasel his way back into the courts." He muttered. Diamond smirked and let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh I'm aware and I have a plan if this is to come about." He said. Sapphire rolled his eyes and thought, of course you do. Diamond's smirk turned into a full on grin and he clapped his hands together.

"All right well I'm off to bed. I will see you in the morning, yes?" He said standing up and Sapphire answer with a nod of his head. Diamond smiled tiredly and walked over to the doors that lead into his bed chamber. Diamond stopped and looked over at his brother. Sapphire eyes grew wide and he stopped.

"Goodnight, Sapphire." He said and opened the door, but stopped when a shocked noise left Sapphire's mouth.

"What do you mean? I can't sleep knowing that Serena is-" Diamond couldn't stop himself from laughing at his brothers panicked state. _"God you'd think he was in love with her..."_ He thought to himself.

"With one of the most brilliant, cunning and powerful women in the whole galaxy. She tricked us into think that we successfully killed her, but we did not. Besides the woman is Serena's mother. I doubt that she would do anything to harm her." Diamond said in a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"But-"

"Goodnight, brother." He said interrupting Sapphire and his rambling and walked into his bedroom and closed the door with a soft click. Sapphire watched him entered his room and then sighed when the door closed. He knew that getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help it. Sapphire knew that his brother's words were true, but that didn't mean he had to like how all this turned out...

* * *

Serena hadn't fallen back to sleep because the nightmare kept coming back to disturb her from a restful sleep. Finally after the nightmare woke her up the third time...she gave up. She walked the halls and found herself now standing in the garden where she was cut down so many years ago. She felt a shiver fall over her and she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice said from behind her. Serena spun around to find her mother standing behind her in the same outfit she was in hours before.

"Have you not been to bed yet?" Serena asked to change the subject. Serenity shook her head and let out a sigh and stretched her arms a little and rolled her shoulders to loosen them up.

"I fell asleep in my study. I've been gone a long time, Serena. I have a lot of things to catch up on." Serena could understand that she really could. She nodded.

"I see... I feel the same way actually. I mean its wonderful to be back home, but..." She said and her eyes went unfocused as she stared off into space. Serenity chuckled.

"Homesick?" She asked. Serena blinked her eyes at the word 'homesick' and shook her head, but then couldn't help but nod her head.

"Yeah...maybe a little bit." She said. Serenity nodded and held out her hand and Serena took it.

"Its understandable. I mean you lived there a very long time with Lord Onyx and his wife and daughter." She said, leading her out in the garden. Serena looked over at her mother with a look of surprise.

"Do- did you know Lord Onyx and Lady Jade?" She asked. It was so weird to be calling them anything other then Mother and Father, or Mom and Dad. Serenity nodded.

"I knew of them, but I've never met them." She said, then smiled over at Serena.

"I am grateful to them though," She said and laughed at Serena's look of shock and surprise on her face. "for raising you so wonderful. I couldn't have done better." She said. Serena giggled.

"I found that hard to believe." She said. Serenity stopped in front of a flower bed of roses.

"Do you think so little of yourself, Serena?" She asked. Serena blushed softly, then looked down at the ground and nodded her just a little bit.

"Sort of..." She muttered and was surprised when Serenity grabbed her gently by one shoulder and hooked a finger under her chin so she had to look up.

"My darling girl...you have no idea how special you are. If your father could see you now," Serenity's voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat and smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "he would be so proud of you." She said. Serena blinked then took in a deep breath and asked the question she had been wondering ever since she had been brought home; who was her father?

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 18th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it. If you could take a few minutes out of your day and R&R I would appreciate it...? Tell me how you liked it if it be good, or bad. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	19. Chapter 19

******_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

******_Title: Soulmate_**

******_Chapter Title: Chapter 19_**

******_Author: The Stories of L.B._**

******_Rated T_**

******_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serenity stared at her daughter in complete stunned silence. That was one question that she didn't see coming. And also a question she didn't think she was ready to answer just yet, but…she would have to do it sometime. Better to just get it over and done with. "Well…that is a complicated question." She said. Serena face creased in confusion.

"Whats so complicated about it? I mean I do have a father, don't I?" She asked. Serenity nodded.

"Oh yes, you do its just that well," She took in a deep breath then let it out in a sigh. "you see your father and I we weren't married. He was part of our military." She said and turned her gaze away and stared off in the distance.

"Oh…is that a bad thing? I mean I know people do sometimes frown upon people having children out of wedlock, but if you two loved each other I would think that for you two not to be married wouldn't matter." She said. Serenity smiled at her daughters simple mind and outlook on things.

"Your right. We loved each other very, very much. I guess you could say that we were one soul." She said with a blissful look on her face at the thought of her deceased lover, or so she thought. His body was never found so she just assumed he was dead.

Serenity shook her head and smiled. "Your father was a good man and I miss him dearly. He would be so proud of you, Serena." She said with tears brimming her eyes. Serena blinked and a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Really…?" She asked feeling somewhat relieved that her father would have been proud of her. She looked sadly down at the table top and sighed.

"I wish I could remember him…" She said softly. Serenity took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"All you need know is that he loved you very much. Many people did not know that he was your father, only a select few…he was a wonderful man and a wonderful father to you." She said. Serena looked up at her mother and nodded.

"I know…I dreamt about him last night." She said then looked down again and nibbled on her lower lip.

"You had a dream of him last night?" She said both interested and fearful. Serena gave a curt nod.

"Yes…I dreamt about the invasion of our home." She said. Serenity took in a sharp breath and her hand tightened on Serena's, making her flinch. Serenity released her hand seeing that she was causing her daughter pain and smiled sadly.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry." She said. Serena smiled softly and shook her head.

"Its fine, mother. I didn't mean to bring up any hurtful memories for you…" She said softly. Serenity stared at her daughter for a few moments, then she sighed and shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have reacted like that. It shouldn't come a shock to me that you are starting to remember bits and pieces of that night." She said. Serena shook her head and had a firm serious look on her face.

"No, Mother. I saw everything. It was like...I was relieving that night through my dream. It was so horrible... When Rubues cut me down in the garden..." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head to remove the image from her mind.

"It was horrible." She said. Serenity nodded and let out a shaky sigh.

"Yes, it was...I was cut down, but survived thanks to Luna." Serena looked over at the sleeping cat and smiled.

"She really cares for you quite a lot." She said softly. Serenity laughed.

"She cares for you to, Serena. She has always cared for you... When you were thought to be dead Luna had seemed to have wanted to die along with you. Home just wasn't...home without you here." She said.

"And I care for her, mother...I just wish that," She shook her head, but took in a breath. "I just wish that I hadn't uprooted everyone life. I should have fought for my freedom, but I had to have someone save me. Its always been that way for me." She said. Serenity laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh sweetheart how could you have fought? You were only a little girl. You hadn't grow into your powers yet. Besides Rubeus was a very powerful man and would have still beat you no matter what you did." She said. Serena grew a little depressed at hearing that.

"So your saying...that I'll never strong enough to fight my own battles?" She asked as tears prickled her eyes. Serenity shook her head.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean that you will have to work, work for the will power to control your emotions and your powers. Your powers were locked away when you were taken from me...from your home, but with some work we'll be able to unlock your powers." She said. Serena snapped her head up and stared at her mouth gape mouthed.

"Really? Do you think it possible, mother?" She asked. Serenity nodded with a soft smile.

"I truly do, Serena." She said. Serena smiled a tear slipping out and she wiped it away and continued to smile.

"Thats good to hear...I want to learn." She said and Serenity's smile grew bigger and bolder.

"I'm glad to hear it because we'll start tomorrow, on your training." She said and Serena nodded. She couldn't wait to unlock the powers that were sure to make her for like herself and not some outsider.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 19th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Soulmate' and I hope you enjoyed it! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Life has been extremely busy and I haven't had the time to writing anything. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
